Driving Me Delirious
by writtingaboutsantana
Summary: Things go right, up until they go wrong. Very, very wrong. "Your boyfriend is a -. I'm gonna grow old with you, Quinn. It's all about us, and you know it." Two girls, family drama, and a van. Rated M for language and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name- Driving Me Delirious**__ (Originally 'Road Trippin')_

_**Rating- **__M (Language and later Smut)_

_**Full Summary (The Trip)- **__Quinn Fabray is stuck in California after missing the buss __and__ plane that her luggage and friends took back to Ohio. Santana Lopez was loving her new life in Long Beach until she was informed of her Abuela's declining health back in Lima. When Santana offers Quinn a ride in her van back to Ohio, Quinn's first thought is, "No! She's trying to kidnap me!" But then again, we all know that Lucy Quinn Fabray would never want to miss her senior Prom. _

_**Updates- **__Sundays (And the occasional Saturday)_

_**Author's Note- **__So, I've been working on this one for a while. I haven't given up on __**Lover I Don't **__**Have To Love**__, but I'm having some intense writers block in that area. Any way, on with the story._

_**Disclaimer For The WHOLE story-**__ I in __no__ way own __**Glee**__. _

_**And a thanks- scwritings **__has been helping me with this from the beginning and you guys should totally check out her story__** 'Take My Breath Away'.**_

* * *

_**Part One- The Trip**_

* * *

_**Chapter One- With Or Without You?**_

* * *

This is bad. Really bad. I looked around the Hotel parking lot about twelve times before finally sitting down on the curb, hugging my knees close to my chest. What the hell have I gotten myself into.

I blame Kitty. If she didn't leave behind her stupid hair dryer, I wouldn't have had to run back to our room to grab it, I wouldn't have found it under the bed (seriously, who hides a hair dryer under the bed?), and I wouldn't have missed the busses to the airport, and now, I'll probably miss the plane.

That's not the worst part. They took my luggage with them. All I have is about fifteen dollars, an iPhone thats on thirty five percent, and a Yogurt from the Hotel's breakfast menu. How the hell am I supposed to get to the airport before- I glanced at my watch, it's already seven fifty two. I pulled my phone from my pocket, and rolled my eyes when I saw countless missed calls and text messages. I called Marley, she'd be the calmest. I really don't need screaming right now.

"Quinn Fabray, where on Earth are you?" She yelled. Ouch. I pulled the phone away and put her on speaker, then balanced my phone on my lap.

"I'm in front of The Westin," I told her.

"Why are you there? You should be in the airport with us!"

I rolled my eyes. Duh. "Well, I missed the bus. Tell Kitty that I'm going to toss her hair

dryer over the balcony." I smiled faintly when Kitty shouted 'No!' in the background.

"You better get here soon, our flight leaves in seven minutes!"

"Would you stop shouting?" I hissed through my teeth. "I know that. Only, Britt has all of my belongings. My passport and all of my credit cards are in my purse. I only have a little cash on me, I don't think I can make it to the airport-"

"Quinn! You can't think like that!"

I groaned. Now was not the time for her can-do attitude. "Put Mercedes on the phone. Now."

"Alright, but-"

"Marley!"

"Fine," she mumbled. After a few seconds, I could basically feel Mercedes's attitude through the phone.

"Where the Hell are you? Marley told me you're at the Hotel, but I know that's bull."

I exhaled a dry chuckle. "It's true. I don't know what to do, Cedes."

"Okay. First, I need you to relax-"

"I am relaxed," I said honestly.

"Well then I need to relax," she paused. "You better be in California in time for Prom."

"I know!" This time I yelled. I've been planning for my senior Prom since the third grade. Now, it's in about seventy two hours, and I'm two thousand, three hundred and eighty nine miles away. "This is a nightmare. I don't have enough cash for the ticket, and I can't ask mom send me money because she thinks I'm at Brittany's and- what do I do?"

"What about that guy you spent most of the trip talking about? What was his name? Cliff?"

I rolled my eyes. "Biff."

"Like that's any better."

"I'm going to call him. My phone might die within the next hour or so-"

"Why isn't your phone charged?" She yelled.

"I let Brittany play that game she likes all night! Ask her!" I shook my head. "Alright. I'll call you back. I'm going to ask Biff to take me to the airport. If I don't make it, then-"

"You're making it seem like you're dying or something."

"Mercedes, I might miss my senior Prom. I _am_ dying." I hung up and dialed Biff.

"Hello?" A female voice asked. I was taken back. Maybe it's his sister?

"Hi, is Biff there?"

"Who is this?" She snapped.

"Er, this is Quinn. Who is th-"

"His girlfriend," she said. I hung up. I am _so_ over California. I heard a sob. It didn't come from me- at least, I don't think it did. I looked behind me, and sure enough, a girl was crying and stuffing her phone back in her pocket. She muttered a few things in Spanish, then looked at me. Her sad expression left without any evidence that it was ever there (other than her red eyes and slightly damp cheeks) and was replaced by a scowl. She looked kind of familiar.

"Take a picture, it would last longer," she rasped. I could tell that if she hadn't been crying only seconds before, her words would have sounded a bit more menacing.

"No thanks," I replied. She sniffled. I hesitantly patted the curb beside me. After a few painfully awkward seconds, she grudgingly sat down. Not exactly where I recommended, but a little further down. Not too far. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't," she said immediately. I arched an eyebrow.

"Then why weren't you?"

"Well, I don't see how that's your business."

"It's not," I shrugged. Silence.

"Why are you out here?" She asked. I looked at her. Why should I tell her? She refused to tell me why she was so obviously sobbing, quit obnoxiously I might add. You know what? I don't care at this point.

"I missed the bus," I said. I checked the time on my phone. "And my flight back to Ohio. And, at this point, I'm probably going to miss my Prom."

"That sucks. Prom was one of the best nights of my high school career. From what I remember at least."

"You graduated?" I asked. She nodded.

"Mhm."

"So you're…"

"Nineteen going on twenty," she said. "What's your name, blondie?"

"Quinn."

"Well, Quinn, you're in for a treat. I just so happen to be on my way to Ohio."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving in about twenty minutes- are you coming with me?"

I looked at her and cut my eyes. "How do I know you're not just trying to kidnap me?"

She shrugged. "You don't. I'm going up to my room to pack. Then I'm getting in my car and driving to the Gas station. Am I doing that with or without you?"

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Santana," she told me. "Santana Lopez."

I held out my hand for her to take. "Quinn Fabray." She stared at my hand for a few seconds, and I could see confliction in her eyes. Finally, she took it.

"Nice to meet you, Prom Queen."

* * *

Santana's Hotel room was a mess.

I wonder if she stayed here alone, but I know better than to ask. She doesn't really like questions. She was stuffing unfolded clothes into random suitcases, which she had about three of. My phone buzzed. For a second, I panicked. What if it was dying already? I took it out of let out a sigh of relief. It was just Mercedes.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you? We are walking on the Plane- did Biff drop you off?"

"His girlfriend wouldn't have liked that," I mumbled. Santana looked at me curiously, but I waved her off. She shrugged and went back to tossing things in her bag. She'd moved onto flat irons and tooth paste.

"What the hell are you going to do, Quinn?" Mercedes sighed.

"I'll make it."

"How?"

"I'm hitching a ride with someone I met."

"Quinn! Are you crazy, girl? You're going to be on the News, dug up from a ditch!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"She wouldn't do that," I turned to Santana. "Would you kill me and bury me in a ditch?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Absolutely," she said nonchalantly.

"She said she wouldn't," I told Mercedes. "Look, I'm going to buy a cheap charger as soon as possible. My phone is at twenty percent, so I'll call you back then."

"Please, Quinn. Please be safe."

"I will be. I'll see you in Ohio, okay We'll get ready for Prom together."

"I love you girl. Don't do anything stupid."

"You mean like hop in a car with a stranger for a impromptu thirty four hour road trip? Wouldn't _dream_ of it." I hung up.

"Where's all your stuff?" Santana asked me. I put my phone in my pocket.

"On it's way to Ohio."

"So you don't have anything?" She started unbuttoning her pants. My eyes widened, and she rolled her's. "Cool it, Prom Queen. I'm just changing. I got a little syrup on my jeans." I nodded, but looked away as she slid on some shorts. "Help me with my bags?"

"Sure." She took two, and I took one. All of her suitcases had wheels.

* * *

Santana's car was a mess.

It was one of those vans that you'd see on every stereotypical California beach commercial. The outside was a dim, faded light blue. There were three rows. In the back, there were two long surf boards. Random clothing was scattered on the floor, along with food wrappers and empty beer bottles.

"Baby," Santana smiled. It took me a second to see that she was talking about the car. Her hand traced the trunk's handle before she yanked on it to open it. She tossed her suitcases in, but I placed them carefully. Without a word, she went to the driver's seat. I went to the passengers. The steering wheel looked like someone made it at home. It was brown, a large brown circle that was flat instead of in front of her. It was about a foot above her lap.

"Nice car," I commented.

"Thanks," she was proud. "I bought her and fixed her up with my brother."

"Her?"

"Cher," she told me as she started the engine. It was loud. Cher was loud.

"Where does your brother live?" I asked.

"I have a lot of brothers," she looked over her shoulder as she backed out of the hotel parking lot.

"The one that helped you fix Cher."

"Ohio."

I smiled. "So that's why you're going. To see your brother?"

She pursed her lips. They were plump. Wait, what? "You could say that." I hummed in response. "So, what brought you to Cali?"

"My idiotic friends. They kidnapped me."

"So you have a thing for kidnappers," she quirked an eyebrow. "Wanky." I rolled my eyes. What does that even mean?

"I don't," I told her. She shrugged. "They thought it would be fun to go to a beach. We don't have many nice beaches in Lima-"

"I know."

I looked at her curiously, but it was clear she wasn't going to explain. So I continued. "And where are the best beaches?"

"Mexico," she deadpanned.

"Maybe I'll go there next time."

Silence.

"So, do you live in Long Beach?" I asked her.

"Somewhat. I like to travel."

"Where have you been so far?"

She looked at me with a mischievous smile, then pulled over.

"You really are going to kill me," I said nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Prom Queen." When we were pulled over, I eyed her curiously. She turned her back to me, then started to lift up her shirt.

"Listen, I don't really-"

"Just look." On the center of her back, there was a map. Only a few of the places were colored in. "One day, the whole map will be finished. Then I'll get another."

"That's… interesting."

"Hm?"

"I've never seen anything like that before."

"Well, people aren't all that creative in Lima."

She's right. I don't think I'd ever get a tattoo.

The windows were rolled down. Her dark hair was whipping around. The radio was up pretty loud, but her voice was louder. It was nice. She was singing to 'Uptown Funk'.

"This shit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. This one, for them hood girls Them good girls- Straight masterpieces!" I blushed when she pointed at me. She could be in Glee club. But she doesn't seem like the type that would enjoy it. Then again, neither do I. I decided to join in.

"Stylin', while in, Livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent, Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty!" I sang. When the song was over, she turned it down. We were still a giggling mess when she pulled into the gas station.

"Pretty," she said as she unbuckled, "-you're voice, I mean."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Do you need anything?" She asked, pointing at the small Gas Station. I shook my head.

"Alright. Well, I'll be right back."

While she waited in line, I grew restless. These seats are comfortable, but I need to stretch out my legs. I got out of the car, then leaned against the door. Someone whistled. I turned to see who it was, knowing I wouldn't recognize them. I did. There stood Biff, with his clean cut hair, and his three piece suit. And no girlfriend on his arm. He smiled at me.

"I didn't know you drove a bus," he said playfully. I crossed my arms. "Come on, you mad at me?"

I glanced at Santana, who was handing money to the man over the counter. I smirk rested on my lips. "No, I'm not."

"Really?" He was taken back. Santana, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. "My, uh-"

"Girlfriend? Oh, we had a nice chat," I chuckled. "I forgot to ask her if we could go on a double date."

"What?" He deadpanned. Santana was approaching us, eyeing Biff uneasily.

"Babe," I smiled at her. She arched an eyebrow.

"What?" She didn't step back when I tangled our fingers. I pulled her close.

"That's Biff. He's a douche bag," I whispered. I kissed her cheek.

"Baby, are you ready for our road trip?" She asked me. I nodded cheerfully.

"Baby?" Biff asked. His expression was torn. "Does she know about me?" He completely ignored the fact that Santana could hear him.

"I'm aware, Preppy." She kissed my neck, then looked at Biff. "Of how bad in bed you were. Seriously? Less than a minute?" How could she guess that?

"You told her!"

"Well, yeah. When you get back together with your girlfriend of five years, honesty is the best policy," Santana shrugged. Biff glared at me. "Now, if you'll excuse us," she said. Without letting go of my hand, she opened the passenger door for me. I wiggled my fingers at Biff, then hopped up and into the van. After filling up the tank, she winked at him. He got in his car and drove away.

"Thank you," I breathed out. She shrugged.

"I got to kiss you."

"Not really," I smiled. She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm kidding!" I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't play with me, Fabray. I'll take you."

"Take me where?" I teased.

"In the back of my van," she deadpanned. My cheeks and ears went hot. She laughed. "I'm kidding!" She glanced at me, "Maybe."

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked her. She nodded.

"First, we have to get out of California. I'm thinking maybe we can stop in-"

"No stops," I pleaded. "I can't miss Prom."

"In LA to get some Rosco's," she rolled her eyes. I let out a sigh of relief. "Their waffles are to die for."

"Cool."

The radio was low, she was humming to it. I think something by Maroon Five was playing. "You're a good actress," I told her.

She shrugged. "It's fun."

"Did you act in school?"

She shook her head. I figured. "Do you have a date to Prom?"

"No," I said. "My date decided to go with someone else."

"How are you going to win Prom Queen?"

I smiled. "How did you know I ran for it?"

"Please, you basically scream 'Four point O GPA, head Cheerleader, and HBIC."

"What was that last one?" I looked at her.

"Head bitch in charge," she told me.

"Well, you're right. But, I'm also in Glee Club."

"Why?" she laughed.

"At first, to destroy it from the inside. Now, because I Iove it."

She nodded. "I'll tell you what. I'll be your date to Prom."

"No way."

"Why not? I'm hot. You'd have the hottest bitch on your arm."

"You didn't even buy a ticket," I pointed. She shrugged.

"I have a few favors in Ohio to cash in. So?"

"Okay. But I have to say, I was hoping to be asked a little more extravagantly."

"Oh, excuse me your highness," she laughed. I smiled. She really is something special.

* * *

_**A/N- **__Let me know what you think? See you next Sunday!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note- **Hey guys. I really liked the feedback on the first chapter, so I decided to add a tiny little update. I will be updating tomorrow, and I promise it will be a big one to make up for this little one. I hope you like it... _

* * *

**_Chapter Two- Just a Little Citation... _**

* * *

We are pulled into a semi-empty parking lot. It's two forty seven AM, and Santana is sleeping in the drivers seat. I can't sleep. If she opened her eyes and saw me right now, she'd probably call me a creep.

"Are you creeping on me, Fabray?" She yawned. Told you so. She opened one eye and looked at me. I was already caught, so I didn't bother with looking away. "Don't you ever sleep?"

I nodded. "Of course I sleep. I just- I can't get comfortable." I wiggled around in my seat for a little, and she groaned. Before I could protest, she was out of the car. She opened the passenger seat, and leaned in close. She wasn't looking at me. She pulled something, and my seat dropped down. I was now laying vertically and looking up at her.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded. "Good." She closed the door and went back to her side. She went back to sleep. I didn't.

At least, I thought I didn't. Santana was shaking me awake so I groaned, "What?" She chuckled.

"You seem like the type that likes to watch the sun come up," she pointed in front of us. She was right.

"I wish I had my camera," I mumbled.

"What about your phone?" We watched as the colors slowly changed in the sky. I shook my head.

"My phone died sometime last night," I told her.

"We'll have to get you a charger. In the mean time," Santana reached into her pocket, "here." She tossed a phone into my lap. "Take as many pictures as you want, and I'll send them to you."

I smiled as I opened her phone. Her password was New York. "That was a smooth way of asking for my number."

She glanced at me, then back to the sun rise. "It's what I do."

* * *

We walked into Target with a mission. Find a phone car phone charger. Santana, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas. She roamed the clothing section, leaving me to find the charger. I finally found one, but it was seven dollars. Right now, I only have fifteen dollars to my name. After thinking about it for less than a minute, I decided to get the charger. Mercedes is probably having a panic attack.

I can't find Santana anywhere. I'm searching through the whole store, I even tried the toy section. I'm hungry, and she promised me lunch. Plus, she's my ride.

"Look at this, Prom Queen," she called out. She would be in the lingerie section. She was holding up something far too revealing to even be considered clothing. "Smokin', right?"

"Santana, I found the charger. Come on, let's go to the check out."

"Should I buy it?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"If you want."

"Should I finish up our road trip in it?" She teased.

"You'd get cold," I deadpanned.

"You know something, Prom Queen," Santana put the hanger back on the rack and looked at me. "You are _no _fun."

"San, I just want to go home, okay? I really like spending time with you and everything, but- why are you looking at me like that?" A small, cocky smile rested on her lips. It irritated me to no end. "What? _What_?"

"You called me San," she told me.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. She slid a hair tie off of wrist, then put her hair into a high pony in one fluid motion. "You sure about that?" She pointed at the rack.

"Positive," I said as I walked away. Then, I looked over my shoulder. "For now."

I know she tried to get it again without me noticing. I know that she bought it when she thought I wasn't looking. She pointed at me discreetly when we were at the check out, earning a laugh from the cashier.

* * *

"_Hey, LA! It's really really nice to meet ya_!" She sung. It was perfect timing really. The Ryan Beatty song started playing minutes after we passed the Los Angelos sign. "Tell me, Prom Queen, have you ever been to Hollywood?"

"We drove through on the way here-" My phone buzzed. "Turn that down," I told her. She did. "Hello?"

"_Hey Quinn, where are you? Joe, Kitty, Cedes- everyone is back."_ Noah sounded worried. That's rare. "_Are you okay?"_

"Of course," I assured him. "I'm on my way, I just be there in about two days. In time for Prom."

"_About Prom…"_

"Noah.." He can't do this. He can't just decide that we wants to go with me days before the event- not when I've been waiting for months for him to ask.

"_Come on, Q. We'd have Prom King and Queen on lock."_

"Puckerman-"

"Puckerman?" Santana looked at me briefly before turning her attention back to the road. I nodded, and tilted my head in question. She didn't look at me again.

"_I really want to go with you. I even bought a tux."_

"Why do you want to go now?" I snapped. "You didn't show any interest before."

"_...My uh, my schedules been cleared."_

"So now you have time for me," I rolled my eyes.

"_No. Quinn, it's not like that, it's… my dad's mom. She got really sick, and I was talking to her, and she doesn't want me to miss out on High school sitting by her side. I'm not just doing this for us, it's for her too."_

"Noah, you don't have to-"

"_I want to. She's part hispanic, she'll throw her chanclas at me if I don't."_

I laughed. "Noah, if she's really that sick, you should be with her."

"_I will be_," he said. "_But not on Prom. She's on her death bed, babe. You can't disobey someone on their deathbed._"

"What if I already have a date?"

He paused. "_I'll kick his ass_."

"You wouldn't hit a girl."

"_What's her name?_" he asked me.

"Santan-" I was cut off by Santana's hand over my mouth.

"Is Noah Puckerman on the phone?" She hissed. I bit her hand, so she moved.

"Yes, why? You're hand tastes like potato chips, by the way."

"Put it on speaker."

I did.

"_Quinn, you still there?_" Noah questioned.

"Hey little brother," Santana said nervously.

* * *

_**Santana**_

"_San, is that you?_" Noah asked. Hearing his voice again drew out a sad chuckle. My voice cracked.

"Yeah, it is."

"_Santana Marie Lopez, where the hell have you been?" _He wanted to sound angry, but his voice was laced with sadness. Quinn is looking at me, I can feel it. I keep my eyes on the car in front of me, gripping my steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turn white.

"I've been around."

"_Don't be vague with me!_" He didn't sound mad. He sounded...hurt. He needed someone, and I promised to be there for him. I really screwed up this time. "_Santana," _he sighed, "_when will I see you again?"_

I glanced at Quinn, who was staring at me like I'd grown a second head. "Tan _pronto _como llegamos a Ohio, voy a visitar a la abuela. Papá llamó y me dijo que tenía un derrame cerebral." (As _soon_ as we got to Ohio, I'm going to visit Grandma. Dad called and said he had a stroke.)

"_She did. It was real bad this time, San. I really needed you around_."

"I'm coming home, Noah. Don't worry."

"_You're just going to disappear again_," he stated. "_La abuela va a morir, y no me gusta eso. Y usted a dejar tan pronto como esto sucede." (Abuela will die, and I hate that. You'll leave as soon as that happens.)_

I shook my head, fully aware that he couldn't see me. "Don't say that. You sound like Dad."

"_I look like him too. Maybe I'll be just like him-_"

"Noah!" The bus swerved slightly, but I got myself together in time. "Por favor. Don't, okay?"

"_Fine_."

"Everything will be okay. Are you listening to me? Nothing bad-"

"_You've said that before, San._"

"I mean it this time." He didn't reply. "How's Jake? Have you heard from Ryder?" I asked awkwardly.

"_Fine. And no, he still refuses to talk to us._"

"Noah-"

"_I'll see you when you get here."_

I sighed. I guess I deserve this. "Alright. Te amo, Noah." He didn't reply. One second passed. Two. Five.

"_Te amo, Santana_."

* * *

The ride was quiet. We were almost in Hollywood, and haven't said a word since the phone call. She hasn't asked me anything, and I haven't made any effort to explain.

"You know what," she said, breaking the silence. "I should have taken Spanish instead of French. Everyone told me it would be more helpful."

"Why didn't you?" I asked in a quiet voice. She shrugged.

"I didn't want to. But I want to now. Santana, what was that about?"

I groaned. "It's a long story."

"We have about twenty seven hours to talk about it." I could feel her staring me down. She wasn't giving this up, why is she so god damn stubborn? No wonder Noah liked her. "Santana."

"What?"

"Please?" She asked. "Pretty please?"

"Fine. Noah is my little brother."

She rolled her eyes. "I got that. What did you say in Spanish? You obviously said it so I wouldn't understand-"

"Because it's personal, okay?" I snapped. She deflated, slumping down in her seat. "Sorry," I mumbled. She shook her head and looked out the window.

* * *

She is still mad at me. She talks, but only when I do first. Only in small phrases, or one worded answers. She looked at me funny when I started driving up a dirt path.

"Santana, if you kill me because I know that Noah is your brother, so help me I will haunt you until the day you die."

I laughed. "Don't worry, Prom Queen. I'm not planning on killing you anytime soon. I thought we were past that?"

She shrugged. "You're secretive."

"Everyone has some things that they'd rather keep to themselves," I pointed. I was driving up a hill, avoiding the large rocks when I could.

"That's true," she mumbled. So we are back to two-word answers. Great. "Seriously," she asked after a few minutes, "where are you taking me?"

"Right here," I said. She glanced at me with a quirked eyebrow, but I ignored it and stopped the car. "Get out," I told her as I unbuckled. A few seconds passed before she followed my lead. I held out my hand for her to take.

She took it. I guided her further up the hill, and pretty soon, we were in front of a tall gated fence.

"Is that the Hollywood sign?" She gasped.

"It is," I smiled. Quinn looked at me at first with excitement, then like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" She asked. Bingo. I chuckled and shook my head, then pulled my hair out of the pony tail.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't dreamt about sitting in the 'O' of the sign."

She pursed her lips to try to hide her smile, but it peaked through anyway. "Isn't that illegal?" She asked.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"_Ladies!" _Someone shouted from behind us. Quinn jumped, but I squeezed her hand to reassure her. We turned around.

"Yes, officer?" I asked innocently.

"Are you aware that pedestrians being here is against the law?" He asked.

"No sir, my girlfriend and I just moved to LA. We thought we'd pay Hollywood a visit," I smiled. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'll have to give you a citation," he told me.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I flirted. Quinn glanced at me, it took less than a second for her to get the memo. Girl catches on fast.

"Baby, are we going to prison?" She whined. I shook my head.

"No, hon-"

"Baby I don't want to go, I don't want a citation either," she threw her arms around my neck. "I told you so," she whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back.

"I'll let you off with a warning, but just this once," the officer said hesitantly.

"Thank you so much," I over exaggerated. I walked closer to him, pulling Quinn by the hand as I did. Then, I kissed his cheek, leaving my lipstick stain behind. "You are, by far, the hottest police officer I've ever met." His face reddened, so I took that as my chance to take Quinn back to the van.

"You are unbelievable," she chuckled as she stepped up and into the passenger seat. I shrugged.

"I've always wondered if I could get away with something like that," I giggled. "So close."

"You were willing to get me arrested-"

"It was just a citation!" I told her. She shook her head.

"I think you _are _crazy." She said. I shrugged.

"Maybe a little. But you're stuck with me."

"Just until we get to Lima," she pointed.

"No," I shook my head. She looked at me as I started my van. "You're stuck with me until Prom's over."

* * *

I don't know how, but somehow I convinced Quinn to stop worrying about Prom long enough to give me three hours of road trip time. We are sitting in a movie theater, watching some movie about a Guardian of the Galaxy or some shit- hey, I just picked the first one on the sign. I didn't expect to get this far.

In all honesty, she doesn't seem like the type of person who'd be into a movie like this. She is so damn into it.

"San, look," she hissed without looking at me. I chuckled.

"I see it," I told her. She finally looks at me. She holds up a red vine, offering me a bite. It was cute. The way she was smiling with her lips closed while she chewed- adorable. I started to lean in, but she snatched it away before I could bite it. "Hey!"

"Sh!" She laughed quietly. She turned her attention back to the movie, then ignored me completely for the next two hours.

She smacked my arm once when I tried to take one of her candies.

* * *

_**A/N- **Okay, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but this will not be one of those Smut Only kind of stories. I've written a lot of this story so far, and all I can do is promise you that it's coming. Anyway, thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think. Depending on the response to this update and tomorrow's, I'm thinking about updating on Wednesday too. So yeah, let me know (:_

_See you Sunday!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note-** Happy Sunday!I feel like it's only fair to give you a warning: This chapter will wrap up the road trip. Please keep in mind that the trip was about three days, and we're already at the third chapter. I tried to stretch it out as long as I could without dragging the story. But, this will not be the last road trip. Traveling is kind of their thing in this fic (: _

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Sweet Home, Ohio. **_

* * *

"You know, if that was a date, it would have sucked," I told her as we walked out of the theater.

"Are you kidding? That movie was _amazing_," she ate the last of her red vines, then effortlessly tossed the box into the trash.

"You didn't pay any attention to me," I whined. She nudged me with her elbow, so pretended to stagger to the side until I hit the wall, then I slid down on my back.

"Santana Lopez, get up!" She laughed.

"No thanks, I'm good," I shook my head. She tried to get me to stand up, but I just pulled her down. Now she's looking at me. Her eyes are very, _very _green. How did I not notice that before? She glanced down at my lips. I think. Quinn, what are you doing? Or, why are you taking so damn long? I tilted my chin up and closed the space between us, taking her lips in mine. She exhaled her candied breath, and it tasted amazing.

* * *

"_Eew_!" A high pitched voice yelled. It was followed by the words of a chastising mother. Quinn peeled back and looked at me, but kept her hands on either side of my cheeks. She bit her lip and kept her eyes trained on me.

"_Ew_.." I teased.

"Shut up," She rolled her eyes and pecked my lips again, then stood all the way up. She held her hand out for me to take.

I took it.

* * *

"So, I have a question," I said. We were sitting in my van. One of my hands gripped the steering wheel, while the other held her hand. Her index finger was tracing little circles on my knuckle.

"Yes?" She hummed.

"Have you ever been to Colorado?"

She shook her head. "You have. It was colored in your tattoo."

"Do you have photographic memory or something?" I chuckled. She shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

I shook my head. "You're unpredictable, huh?"

* * *

"So," she started as she leaned down to pick up the grocery bags that rested at her feet. She let them hang from the her right index finger and gently swayed them. "Why did you get bread, peanut butter, and marshmallows? That's carb overload, my cheer coach would kill me."

"I would go all Lima Heights on her ass," I told her.

"I still can't believe you grew up in Lima. We went to the same elementary school-"

"And you never batted an eyelash in my direction," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh please, you wouldn't have liked me very much," she shook her head.

"Hm?"

"I was...a totally different person."

"I know, Lucy."

Her eyes widened. She stared at me, scowling at the smirk that rested on my lips. "How?"

"Well, I'll never forget the Lucy I knew. She was different. To most people, she'd probably just be fat. To me, she was something special. I wanted to be her friend," I said bluntly.

"B-but how do you know that's me?"

"Noah," I laughed. "He loved his Lucy Q last year. My little brother tells me everything, babe."

"I knew you looked familiar."

* * *

_We were laying on our backs, tangling our fingers in the grass. My friends and I got tired of the way the way our shoes were hurting our feet, so we took them off. I may or may not have started it. I looked around my small clique. We were definitely the top of Mckinley Elementary. Mckinley went up to Grade six, that's where I was. My closest friends, Brittany and Sugar, were to other two most important people at this school. Other than us, there was my little brother, Noah- he's my half brother, but we like to ignore that. He lives with his mom, and I live with Abuela. We don't really tell people we're related, it's none of their business. He's only a few grades below me, he's in fourth. _

_Brittany was telling me something about how her parents bought her a new cat because they're sorry for arguing so much, but she's so quiet. I can hardly hear her. _

"_San, look," Sugar pointed, interrupting Brittany's story. I propped myself up on my elbows to see what she was talking about. Noah and his friend, I forgot his name (Dave?) were filling up small plastic cups with grass, then tossing it on this girl. _

"_They're being bullies," Brittany frowned. I nodded. _

"_I'll take care of it," I told them as I stood up. I started to dust off my lap, and as if on cue, they stood to their feet to wipe the grass from my back. I muttered a 'thank you' as I stomped towards Noah and Dave. _

"_Hey San," Noah smiled cheerfully. I scoffed and turned to the girl. When I reached to pick the blades of grass out of her brown hair, she flinched. _

"_Relax," I told her. "I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded. Through her thick rimmed glasses, her green eyes stared at me with question. I'm not surprised. When I saw Noah starting to walk away from the side of my eye, I turned to him. "Don't move a muscle," I told him and his friend. I leaned in a little closer to whisper in the small girl's ear, "They won't mess with you again. No one will. Not while I'm here, okay? And if they do, you let me know. I'll kick their ass."_

"_You said a bad-" She whispered. But she stopped and just nodded. I smiled, then turned to Noah. _

"_Don't be a jerk, okay? She didn't do anything to you," I spat. _

"_What about yesterday, when you told Rachel she couldn't play because she was a little baby and it was probably her nap time?" He pointed. I glanced at the girl, who was watching as I talked to Noah. _

"_That's different. Just do what I say," I said sternly. After a few seconds, he nodded. _

"_Alright, Sanny. We won't mess with her again."_

"_Good," I smiled. I turned back to the girl. "What's your name, kid?"_

"_L-lucy," she stuttered. _

"_See you around, Lucy." I winked, then went back to Sugar and Brittany. _

"_What about when you leave Ohio?" Sugar asked. "You can't protect her forever."_

_I pursed my lips. "What about you guys?"_

_Sugar laughed, Brittany ducked her head. "I don't think so, Sanny."_

_I sighed in defeat. I want to help Lucy- but I'm moving in with my Uncle in Texas. I can't defend her from there. "She'll figure it out. Eventually."_

* * *

"You know," Quinn smiled, "they never messed with me again. Not until middle school."

"Sorry I couldn't be there for you," I frowned. She smiled softly.

"It's okay. After middle school, Brittany helped me out. That summer, I became a whole new person," she said. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't have had to," I pulled into the parking lot and let go of her hand to unbuckle.

"You know, if we keep stopping, I'll miss Prom," she commented. She got out, none the less.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Prom Queen. I'll get you there in time."

She laughed. "And what if I don't win Prom Queen?"

"Don't be so pessimistic," I pointed. With her free hand, she linked our fingers. The other held the grocery bags. We picked a table that was close to the pond and dusted it off. She sat across from me.

"I'm not, I'm being _realistic_," she pulled out the paper plates and bread, while I took out the marshmallows and Peanut butter.

"Well, so am I. You're going to be that picture perfect Prom Queen that I _know _you've been dreaming about since forever." I started to spread the peanut butter on the bread.

"If I eat this, I won't be able to fit into my dress," she pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Drama Queen," I scoffed. She opened the marshmallows, then threw one at me. It bounced off of my forehead. "Hey!"

She shrugged. "You should have caught it."

* * *

Less than twenty minutes has passed, and now, we're feeding the ducks.

"We're halfway there, you know," she told me as she tossed a piece of bread into the water. "To Lima."

I hummed in response. No, Quinn. Please don't ruin this with questions. Please.

"Do you think Noah would mind you being my date?" She asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. "Maybe. You can go with him if you'd like. It's your Prom."

"I want to spend all the time with you that I can. Before...before you disappear." And there it is.

"Quinn," I faced her. She didn't look at me, she just kept periodically throwing bread towards the ducks. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in Lima. No, I don't know where I go next. But I'm not going to abandon Noah again, and I'm not just going to leave you."

"I mean, it's your life-"

"Okay, stop. I've left my family _and_ you once, and I'm not doing it again. Just trust me, alright?"

She finally looked at me and nodded. "Okay. I will."

* * *

This was one of the few times that she fell asleep first. I stole little looks at her while I drove. Her head rested on the window, she stirred occasionally. We don't have time to stop, her Prom is tomorrow. We're driving right through Missouri.

"_Where are you guys?" _Jake asked. I had to whisper, Quinn isn't awake yet. I'm glad that I bought that head set when we went to Target.

"A few hours from Illinois. We're cutting up through Chicago."

He chuckled dryly. "_Remember when we all watched that together? That musical. You covered my eyes through most of it."_

"I remember," I smiled.

"_Santana, Noah is pissed. He was crying and yelling, right outside of Abuela's room too. He punched a hole in his bedroom's wall."_

"I'm going to kill Sergio," I mumbled. "You know what he told me when he called? He said, and I quote, 'If you don't cough up the money, we're going to pull the plug'. His own mother."

"_Sick bastard. Some doctor he is."_

"Do you still want to do that, Jake? Be a doctor?" I asked.

"_I'm going to be so much better at it than him."_

I laughed quietly. "Just stay out of juvie, hermano. I believe in you." Jake doesn't speak spanish, his mom isn't hispanic; but, he understands most of it because of Noah.

"_Santana, can I ask you something?"_

"What's up?"

"_Abuela isn't going to live forever, even if dad doesn't pull the plug. What are you going to do after?"_

I glanced at Quinn, who was still sound asleep. "I'm sticking around for Noah's graduation. After, I dunno. But, nothing like this will ever happen again. I'll see you every few weeks. Call you every few days."

"_I was talking to Noah...I wanna go with you, San. I want out of this town. He wants to come to. He's mad at you, but he wants to come. Maybe we can get Ryder to stop being a little punk and actually talk to you. We can start a new life, be a family-"_

"You still have, what, two years of high school left? I don't know, J."

"_Just think about it. Please."_

"I will. It's not that I don't want you guys to come," I assured him. "I just want what's best for you."

"_I know. See you soon, sis."_

"See you. I love you."

"_I love you too, Santana."_

* * *

"Santana, pull over," Quinn said sternly. I was too tired to object. I put my blinker on and pulled to the side of the road. It's early, I think the sun rose about twenty minutes ago. We just got to Chicago, which means we're only four hours away from Ohio. I don't miss Lima.

Not even a little bit.

"What?" I yawned.

"You swerved. Twice. Are you trying to-"

"Quinn!" I laughed. "I'm not trying to kill you. I know how long it takes to get ready for Prom, I just want you to have enough time."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, let me drive then."

"No no no. No way in _Hell_," I shook my head furiously. Cher is mine. Cher is my baby- no one drives my baby but me.

"Why?" She pouted. "I can follow the navigator!"

"I like you, Quinn, I really do. But Cher is the most important inanimate object on this planet, and it's safe to say that I'd kill for her," I said honestly.

"Santana. Please. Pretty please?" She puckered out her bottom lip. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever driven a van?" I sighed. She nodded. "Quinn, you're pretty cool and everything, but one _tiny _scratch and I'll drive you back to Long Beach." I was almost serious.

"Yes!" She cheered. She got out and walked around, then pulled me out of the drivers seat. I held up a finger.

"One scratch," I reminded her.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. She took my chin between her index finger and thumb, then pecked my lips. "Take a nap," she said lowly. I nodded. Almost as soon as my head touched the window, I was out.

I felt her hand take mine.

* * *

"So where does your mom think you are?" I asked her.

"She thinks I'm at Britt's."

"She trusts you that much?"

She shrugged. "I haven't given her a reason not to."

"Well," I smirked, "if she knew you were with me, she'd be far less lenient." She laughed, then drummed her fingers on the wheel.

"We haven't done anything bad!"

"I almost got you a citation- and I thought about making a pit stop in Vegas. I lived there for a few weeks," I smiled.

"Oh yeah? And how was that?" She glanced at me.

"You know what they say. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Take me one day? As a graduation present," she asked. I nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

_**Quinn**_

Santana's driving now. She told me a few miles back that we were in Chicago; the water here is beautiful. We're driving past with beautiful, big blue ocean. Out the window, it looks like there's a Fair or something- I see the big wheel.

"San, what's that? Over there, it looks like it's floating above the water," I pointed. She looked, then smiled.

"That's the Navy Pier," she told me. I arched an eyebrow in question.

"Do you have Chicago colored in?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p'. I looked at the time. It's ten. We're four hours away from Lima- I just have to get there by four so I can have a few hours to prep for Prom. I have time.

"Let's go check it out," I suggested. She looked at me in question, it didn't seem like she believed me. "What?"

"Nothing..it's just... your Prom is today, and you're risking a stop," she admitted. I shrugged.

"I just want to spend a little more time with you, that's all."

"Quinn," she sighed, "I'm not going to disappear after Prom. You know that."

"Santana, I don't want to argue with you over this. Just take me to the damn fair, okay?" I didn't leave room for compromise. She rolled her eyes and exited the freeway.

We spent about an hour at the Navy Pier, it was amazing. While we were walking back to the car, I spotted a small Tattoo parlor. Santana saw it too. "It'll only take a few minutes," she told me.

"I'm not worried," I told her.

She got the empty space of Illinois colored in with a peach color that hardly stuck out from her skin.

"Sure you don't want a tattoo, Fabray?" She teased. I shook my head. The thought of getting one makes me nauseous. "One day I'll get you to get one."

"Santana, if you drug me and I wake up with a tattoo-"

"You really think I would do that?" She crossed her arms. Then she smiled. "I don't _think _I would. Just don't piss me off." She kissed my cheek, then walked out of the parlor, leaving me to wonder if she'd really do that.

Or if she has already.

* * *

"Welcome home, Prom Queen," she smiled weakly. We're here. The dingy green sign that read '_Ohio_' was proof that I was home. I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend's number.

"Cedes, I'm back," I said.

"_And you just won me fifty dollars- hear that Kitty? I told you Quinn would get here, that is God-" _

"Mercedes, _please _stop yelling in my ear!" I laughed. "Look, I need you to pick up my dress. I don't want to talk to Mom today, she'll only stress me out more."

"_I got you, girl. We're getting ready at Marley's. Did you know that her cousin owns a Nail Salon?"_

"Sure, I go to Isabella's all the time," I told her. She huffed. Obviously, she felt this information was held from were. "Cedes, don't be upset over nothing. I'll see you in less than an hour."

"_Alright. Love you."_

"Love you too," I hung up. Santana was holding the wheel really tight. Her knuckled were going pale. "Nervous?"

She chuckled dryly. "That's an understatement."

"This was your home too, Santana," I said warmly.

"_Was_. Seven years ago."

* * *

_**A/N****-** I hope I made their attraction to each other obvious enough, seeing as how they would pretend to date every five minutes (haha) . Okay, just **so we don't have any confusion in a future (or now even), lemme clear some things up:**_

_Santana, Jake, Noah, and Ryder all share the same narcissistic, bigoted, womanizing father. Not at all like Santana's father on the show who accepted her (it was said that he did, even though they never showed him). Santana was the one who kept them together when she and Noah found out that Jake and Ryder were also related (So, half siblings. Different mammas.). Some shit went down when Santana came out, and this was around the time she was graduating. After she legally could, she booked it, leaving her family behind. Things fell apart, but now she's back to see if she could put it back together. She did not go to the same middle school or high school as Quinn. More details about her high school life later... _

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And also, in this story please do not picture a womanizer Noah. Picture the Noah that was eager to be a part of Beth's life and be a good father, because that person is how I'm writing him. If you can't, then I'm sorry :(_

_Please, let me know what you think. I hope you don't get whiplash from the plot twists, but I've gotta keep it interesting ;)_

_Thank you for the encouraging Reviews, Favorites, and Follows. You guys make me happy. _

* * *

_See you next... Wednesday! (And then Sunday. Maybe Saturday. I dunno, I like updating.) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note- **An update, as promised (: Questions will be answered at the bottom, but for now..._

* * *

**_Chapter Four- Questions_**

* * *

_**Santana**_

"So," Quinn looked at me expectantly. "What's next?" We are parked in front of her friend Marley's house. My van stands out from the rest of the cars in this neighborhood- it looks like I'm on my way to the beach with the way the tail of my surfboards are sticking out of my trunk's window. Only, there's no real beaches in Lima.

"Well, I'm going to go visit my Abuela. Then my brothers. After that, I'm going to call in my favor and get my ticket to Prom. I'll be here at seven," I smiled.

"Cedes wants us to all go out to dinner first, is that okay with you?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Anything for you, Prom Queen." I leaned over and kissed her, she placed the palm of her hand on it's usual spot on my cheek.

"Santana," she breathed against my lips. I hummed. She sighed, so I opened my eyes.

"What's up, Q?" I asked.

"Nothing. It can wait," she gave me a small smile and one last kiss, then got out of the van. She wiggled her fingers at me before going all the way to the door. I watched her when opened and she was immediately engulfed in hugs. I smiled when she turned back and pointed at me. I waved, then started the van.

Well. Here goes nothing.

* * *

I walked down the eerily quiet hall of the hospital with my hands buried in the pockets of my shorts. Room three eleven. Room three twelve. Room three thirteen. I stood in front of the door, and debated on even going in. She doesn't know I'm here, she probably wouldn't want me to see her like that- what the hell am I saying? Slowly, I opened it.

There she is. The person that raised me for a good twelve years, the strongest person I know. I think this is one of those life changing moments. You know, that moment you know that the way you see the world will never be the same. I think it really changes a person when you see the strongest, wisest person you know, laying in a hospital bed with their eyes closed and painfully pale skin. I sat in the chair next to the bed and gently rested my hand on her's.

"Abuela," I whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, then blinked a few times. They widened, and a small smile took the place of her vacant stare.

"Santana?" She croaked. I nodded, the tears were threatening to show.

"I'm here, Abuelita," I smiled, "I'm home."

* * *

After about a half hour of me telling her about every place I've been to, the Nurse advised her to get some sleep. Being the woman she is, Abuela advised the _Nurse _to shut her garbage face. I promised her I'd come back. I promised her I wasn't leaving Lima. I watched her sleep for a while before deciding to go cash in my favor- I really am going to that Prom. Just as I was about to open the driver's door of my van, someone that sounded awfully familiar laughed.

"Santana?" He asked. I took a breath and turned around. There he was. He'd grown so much since I'd last seen him, he was a man now. With boy-like charm. "San."

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to talk. I just threw myself at him, he caught me with no hesitation. He spun me a few times, then pulled back to look at me. He looked tired- his eyes were red with bags under. "Noah, I'm back. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I told him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's funny. Now that you're here, I can't find a reason to be mad at you." He looked at me with a confused expression. I laughed softly with him.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Did you drive?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Walked."

"Get in. Cher missed you," I told him as I opened the passenger seat for him. He hopped in and ran his hands over my dashboard.

"She still loud?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Somewhat. Could be quieter."

"Remember when we first got her? She was junk."

I slapped his arm and scowled. "Don't talk about my baby like that!"

He pointed his index finger at me. "This," he said, "_this_ is what I've missed the most."

I nodded, "Me too, little brother."

* * *

_**A year and seven months ago**_

"_Where the hell are you?" Noah yelled. I pursed my lips and gripped tightly to the payphone. His voice, though still young, boomed through the speaker. _

"_Tucson Arizona," I mumbled. He didn't reply, but I could hear him breathing on the line. _

"_Why?" He asked softly, "Why would you just leave like that?"_

"_Noah, you know Dad-"_

"_I don't give crap about what Dad says! San, no one but him cares-"_

"_That's why it fucking matters!" I cried. I earned the attention from those who were passing by, but just waved them off. "Listen, I'm tired, okay? I'm tired of dealing with- with all of this!"_

"_We're family, Santana. You've gone before, but this? Really?"_

_I sighed. "I'm eighteen, Noah."_

"_You promised you wouldn't do that. You promised you wouldn't leave without me," his voice cracked. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_At least tell me where you're going."_

_I shrugged, knowing good and well that he couldn't see me. "I don't know yet." The line went dead. I don't blame him for being upset- I don't blame any of them for being upset. Noah, Jake, Ryder- all of them. I slowly put the phone back on the hook, then tightened the strap of my duffle bag._

_No backing out._

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_**Quinn**_

"So, tell us about her!" Kitty smiled. I rolled my eyes. They've been bugging me about Santana and her van for the past twenty minutes.

"There's a lot to tell, but not enough time to-"

"Then stop wasting time," Mercedes shook her finger at me. I sighed.

"I don't know," I started, "I just know that being with the same person for forty hours can be annoying, but not with her. She's even going to try to get into Prom." The girls 'Awed', and I giggled.

"Tell me more, tell me more!" Rachel sung.

"Well, she's Noah's older sister. Half sister, I believe."

Mercedes laughed, "That boy has a new sibling every few months- remember when we found out that he and Ryder were related?"

"That was trippy," Kitty shuttered.

"She took her mom's last name," I said, "she and her dad have never really been on good terms."

"Lopez, right?"

I nodded as I dabbed some lip gloss on Marley. "This is so your color."

"Sooo, since she's your Prom date and all, does that mean you're seeing each other?" Rachel asked tentatively. I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip. Are Santana and I seeing each other? I've been with girls before- well, only when I had a bad day and was drunk off of wine coolers. I shrugged and made a mental note to talk to Santana about it soon.

"Not really? I mean, maybe," I mumbled in response. "Where's Brittany?" I asked since the silence grew uncomfortable.

"Oh! She's getting ready with Kurt, then meeting us at Breadsticks," Marley said.

I nodded. It only took me a few seconds to see that all of my friends were staring at me. "You guys are allowed to ask questions you know," I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Mercedes blurted. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we live in Ohio. _We _love you," she gestured to the rest of our friends," but we don't live in the most...accepting area."

I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. I hadn't thought about that either. I haven't thought about a lot of things. The only thing that has been on my mind for the past few days is Prom. And Santana's Van. And Santana.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I admitted. "All I know is that I have someone trying to sneak into my senior Prom, someone who drove me to Lima free of charge, and someone who's promised me that she wouldn't leave my side. I think, at least for now, that's all that matters."

"That, and winning Prom Queen," Kitty added. "If I lose, that is." I chuckled and nodded. How did a sophomore get nominated for Prom Queen?

"Maybe," I replied. I couldn't help but think about what Santana said, back when we fed the ducks.

* * *

"_Don't be so pessimistic," Santana pointed her finger at me. With my free hand, I linked our fingers. The other held the grocery bags. We picked a table that was close to the pond and dusted it off; she sat across from me. _

"_I'm not, I'm being realistic," I pulled out the paper plates and bread, while she took out the marshmallows and Peanut butter. _

"_Well, so am I. You're going to be that picture perfect Prom Queen that I know you've been dreaming about since forever." She looked at me with eyes that dared me to argue, and a smile that knew I wouldn't._

* * *

_**Santana**_

I've never met Ryder's mom before. She seems like a nice lady though, with the way Noah talks about her. He says she makes the best Bacon Hamburgers in Ohio.

"Once," he told me while he watched the houses pass by as I drove, "she told me to finish my broccoli when I ate dinner at their place. It was when we first found out too- you were supposed to be there but you had finals that week."

"Did you eat them?"

"Of course I did. She gave me that mom look," he said. I laughed lightly. "Make a left, then it's the house with the basketball hoop in front."

"He still has that old thing?" I scrunched my nose.

"Nah, we got a new one last year."

"A new hoop, huh? I'm still going to kick your ass," I glanced at him. "We all know who the real champion is, Puckerman."

"That's a load of crap and you know it," he laughed. "But we'll see."

"Football is your game, I'll give you that," I started as I pulled up beside the driveway of Ryder's house, "but you'll never beat me when it comes to Basketball." I pulled key out of the ignition, then slumped in my seat. Ryder knows I'm in town, but from what I've heard, he's still pissed.

"He's waiting," Noah said quietly.

"I know," I breathed out. After a few seconds, I pursed my lips and opened my van's door, then slid out.

"It'll be okay," Noah assured me once he was by my side again. I nodded, though I didn't really know if he was being honest or not. It sounded like he was trying to assure himself more than me.

We walked at a steady, slow pace until we reached Ryder's front door. I brought my hand up to knock, it didn't feel right to just walk in. When the door opened, I had to crane my neck a little to look at him. His hair was longer now. It swept over his forehead smoothly. He didn't look much like dad, I guess that's a good thing. His eyes, though tired, were unmistakably Dad's. He opened the door and walked away, it wasn't until Noah nudged me that I realized we were supposed to follow. He led us up a small flight of stairs, then into a room that I could only assume was his. The minutes felt like hours. Finally, Noah decided to put an end to the silence.

"You two got something to say, just say it," he said. Ryder rolled his eyes, I averted mine to the floor. "We don't have all day."

"Why?" Ryder asks. His voice was low, filled with much more bass than I remember. His voice forced my chin up and made me look him in the eyes. He looked tired. The bags under his eyes matched Noah's. "Why are you back _now_?" I was taken back by that. My eyes widened a little, I could only manage a shrug. "You being here doesn't change anything. It won't take away the years you missed, it won't cure Abuela, it won't fix _anything_." His fists were balled up, and his knuckles were red.

"Ryder-" I started.

"No! I finally piece together who I am, and you just up and leave!" He boomed. I didn't let myself wince. I squared my shoulders and clenched my jaw. He wants to yell? Fine. "You really shook things up, you know? You left, then everything went downhill from there! Thanks a freakin' lot! You, then abuela, then Jake-"

"What happened to Jake?" I blurted. He looked at me, then Noah, who just shook his head.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"You didn't tell her?" Ryder asked Noah, completely ignoring my questions.

"He didn't want me to," Noah said nonchalantly. What the hell happened while I was away?

"_Someone_ better tell me!" I yelled at them.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Ryder yelled just as loud, "_We_ don't have to tell you anything! You don't get to just disappear and come back, then pretend you never left!" His glare was just as harsh as mine as we stared each other down. Noah exhaled a whistle into the silence.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. A few seconds passed by before he responded. I watched his shoulders deflate and his knuckles loosen.

"You didn't even tell me why."

I shook my head, "You never let me."

"Well," he gave me a sarcastic smile, then held up his hands in mock defeat, "the floor is your's, Santana. Explain."

"I came out to our dad, and he fucking told Abuela, who kicked me out! And don't you _dare _act like I didn't try, don't act like all of my calls weren't sent to voicemail, and please, don't act like everything was perfect once you found out I was your sister. _Half _sister," I spat. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks, but didn't bother with wiping them away.

"Glad to know that's where we stand," Ryder told me. His voice cracked.

"She didn't mean that," Noah tried, "come on you guys-"

"Get out," Ryder muttered. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything. I closed it, then with one last glance at Noah, I ran. I ignored it when I heard Ryder mumble, "typical," under his breath, and I ran to my van. Noah came running after me. He banged his fist on my car door as I drove away. He didn't chase the van, thankfully. I watched him through my rear-view mirror until I couldn't see him anymore.

I looked at the time. Crap, it's already almost seven, Quinn is going to be at Breadsticks in about an hour. I need a dress. I cleared my throat to try to get rid of any shakiness before pulling out my phone.

"_Santana Lopez. To what do I owe the pleasure_?"

"Motta, I need your help."

* * *

_**Quinn**_

I stood in front of Marley's full sized mirror and smiled at my reflection. This dress is perfect. It's a silky blue material that kind of makes me feel like Cinderella.

"Quinn," Marley smiled, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I heard my phone start to buzz, "Just a second," I told her. "Hello?"

"_Is Santana with you?"_ Noah asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since she dropped me off- why?"

"_She got in a little argument with Ryder,"_ he sighed. _"Don't worry about it."_

"Quinn, you have a visitor!" Mercedes called from downstairs.

"Noah?" I said into the phone.

"_Yeah_?"

"Find her. Now." I hung up, then walked downstairs after tossing my phone next to my handbag on Marley's bed.

"Lookin' good, Prom Queen," a familiar voice said. Santana. She was standing beside Mercedes, who couldn't contain her grin. I smiled as she walked up to me, only about an inch taller than me in her heels. Her dress even went with mine- it was a short black waist-hugging dress, with a lace material around her hips that matched my blue. She held out a corsage for me.

"And you are killing it in that dress, Lopez," I smiled as I took the corsage from her. "How did you know I was wearing this color?"

"I have my ways. I have a little surprise waiting for you outside," she smirked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Did you fancy up your van?" I teased as she linked our fingers.

"Cher is perfect the way she is," she joked. "Seeya," Santana gave Mercedes a small smile.

"Wait, there's people upstairs who want to meet you!" Mercedes shouted after us. It was too late, we were already out the door. Oh well. They can meet her at Breadsticks.

"So, I didn't get you a horse drawn carriage or anything, but-"

"Wow," I breathed. There is a white stretched limo parked in front of Marley's house. "San...is that for us?"

"It's your senior Prom. Has to be special, right?" She grinned. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her, then pulled away to rest my forehead against her's.

"Thank you, Santana."

"Ooo! A limo!" Kitty squealed. Before I knew it, all of my friends were piling in, passing by the flabbergasted chauffeur with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I'm about to go all Lima Heights-" Santana hissed. I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's okay," I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Prom Queen. Let's go pick up your crown."

* * *

_**Q&amp;A**_

**_Did Beth Happen?- _**_Yes!_

**_Pink Hair?- _**_I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Will Quinn go to college?- **_It's likely. _

**Or will she drop it to travel?- **_I think she'd like to, but she's far too logical for that. Maybe. _

**The car accident/ Wheel chair thing?- **_NO. This is the one major event that I'm taking. Instead, I'm making it so she actually dated Jo in high school for a while. _

* * *

**A/N- If there are anymore questions, feel free to ask. **

**Seeya Saturday! (**_And Also, thank you for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!**)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note****-** Good morning/afternoon/ night everyone. Questions at the bottom, just like last time. _

* * *

**_Part Two- The Prom _**

_Summary- _

_As promised, Santana manages to get herself into McKinley's Prom. _

_Today's the day, which means that Graduation is just around the corner. _

* * *

_**Chapter Five- The 1001 Brothers of Santana **_

* * *

_**Santana**_

_**Earlier that day**_

"_It's been a long time," she said over her shoulder. I followed her as she guided me up to her room. _

"_It has. I almost missed you," I offered with a sly smile. She giggled in response, then stopped in front of a double doored room to punch in a code. _

"_Heart warming words, Lopez," Sugar told me. The code to the room is 0-0-0-0. How clever. "So, why are you even going to Mckinley's Prom?" She asked as the doors slowly opened. I followed her in. _

_I shrugged. "Nothing better to do."_

"_That's not what I've heard," she said indifferently. The room had white-painted brick walls. To say it was huge would be an understatement- there were enough dresses in here to clothe a state. _

"_And what have you heard?" I crossed my arms. Sugar used to be one of the biggest gossips I know- old habits die hard. _

"_That your gramma's dying," she stated casually. "Who's your date?"_

"_Who told you that?" I asked, trying to keep the volume of my voice decent. _

"_Doesn't matter," she shrugged, "but, the color of your dress does. Who's your date?" She asked again. _

"_Quinn Fabray," I sighed. She hummed and walked over to a desk, she sat and typed away without a word. "What are you doing?"  
_

"_Finding out what color she's wearing, duh," she rolled her eyes as if I should have known. _

"_And how do you plan to do that?" I cocked my head to the side. Again, she rolled her eyes. If she does that again, I'll knock them out of her head. _

"_I'm going to ask Kurt. Keep up, Santana."_

"_Who the hell is- you know what? Fine. Just do what you have to do," I spun on my heel to look through the aisles of dresses. Some were casual, others were elegant. Some were just downright ridiculous. Leopard print ballroom, really?_

"_She's wearing baby blue," she called from behind me. I watched as she approached me, pinching the bridge of her nose and squinting. She looked like she was in pain. Suddenly, she jumped up and squealed, then stared at me with a face splitting smile. _

"_Well?"_

"_I have the perfect dress!" She basically yelled. Without warning, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down several aisles, passing by dresses that were different shades of blue until- "This. This is the dress." She released my wrist and slowly took a hanger from the rack, holding the dress up for my approval. _

"_It's gorgeous," I admitted. _

"_Of course it is," she scoffed. "Go try it on."_

* * *

Watching Quinn interact with her friends is… weird? Maybe it's just her friends that are weird. They keep whispering to each other, then looking at me, then whispering again. The only thing that's keeping me from calling it out is the way Quinn is drawing little circles on the back of my hand with her index finger.

"So, Santana, tell us about yourself," a small brunette smiled wildly. Quinn told me her name, but I didn't really care enough to remember.

"What would you like to know?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Well, for starters, what really brought you to Lima?"

I glanced at Quinn with a questioning look. She didn't tell them? "Well, I have family out here."

"You're Noah's sister, right?" I know her name. It's Mercedes. Her natural sass intrigues me.

"Mhm," I hummed.

"And Jake's?" Kitty? I'm gonna go ahead and guess that's right.

"And...and Ryder's," I answered a little softer than I intended. Quinn gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Speaking of Ryder," Marley smiled, "he's going to meet us at Breadsticks. He was a little upset that he couldn't come pick me up-"

"Ryder will be there?" I asked, my eyes widened. Why the Hell would he be there? He's a sophomore, sophomores can't go to Prom unless they're with a senior-

"I let him use my guest pass so he could go with Marley," Mercedes told me. I slumped slightly in my seat.

"Guest pass?" I asked quietly.

"I would have let you use mine, but I already promised it to Jake so he could go with Kitty," Quinn told me.

"And I'm only going because I got elected for Prom Queen," Kitty added. This is all too much right now. Jake will be there. Ryder will also be there. Damn it. Quinn looked at me worriedly and leaned in closer.

"Somethings wrong," she whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "Don't lie to me." I turned my head to face her.

"Later," I said lowly against her lips before kissing her.

"You two are disgustingly adorable," Kitty scowled. I felt Quinn giggle through the kiss before she pulled away. It's a shame.

She's such a good distraction from my mess of a life.

* * *

**Three Years Ago**

_Well, this is awkward. He showed up at the wrong time, really. After Cheer practice is really not a good time to try to talk to me. I let him in out of common courtesy- I mean, it's not everyday you meet a kid who claims to be your little brother and believes that you are the last piece of the puzzle he calls 'Family'. _

_He's about thirteen, I think. He's the same age as Jake, maybe a few months younger. He's wearing a JV Football jersey, but I've heard that he shows a lot of potential. He'll be Varsity by next year. It's a shame that we go to rivaling high schools, he can do so much better than Mckinley. His red uniform clashes with my green and black one. _

"_Well?" I asked, slicing through the silence. _

"_I didn't think I'd get this far," he admitted. _

_I rolled my eyes, "What did you expect to gain out of this?"_

"_Stability, maybe. I don't know. Noah's always talking about how you keep him grounded and together, about how family is so important to you," he said quickly. He took a breath, I nodded for him to continue. "I've never really had a family before. My moms always saying that we're all we need-"_

"_Does she know you're here?" I asked. He shook his head. "Does she want you to be here?"_

"_She said it's my choice. But she thinks that getting involved with you guys means getting involved with Sergio," he finally looked up at me. His eyes were dark, but not dilated. He has dad's eyes. My eyes too. _

"_Have you met him?" I ask out of curiosity. _

_He shook his head, "But I am next week, after the game."_

"_You shouldn't," I spat. _

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want you to be disappointed."_

"_I mean this is the nicest way possible, but...why do you care?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Because you're family. I look out for my family."_

_He lit up like a Christmas tree when I said that, causing me to give him a small smile. "Thank you, Santana," he breathed. _

"_Don't mention it, Ryder."_

* * *

_**Quinn**_

When we get to Breadsticks, Santana and I are the last ones out of the limo. I don't miss the way her demeanor changes when Ryder was mentioned, but she made it clear that now is not the time to talk about it. I wonder what happened between the two of them.

"Is he out there?" She asked quietly. I looked out the winder and saw him handing Kitty a corsage.

"Yes," I answered. I watched her squeeze her eyes shut and take a breath. "We can go eat somewhere else-"

"I'm not going to take you away from your friends," she opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm just going to suck it up and go in there," she said this more to herself than to me. I nodded slowly.

"You're going to tell me later, right?" I asked carefully. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. Finally, she answered.

"Yeah."

"Good," I smiled.

"Come on, let's go out there before I lose my nerve," she mumbled.

* * *

The only ones that haven't arrived yet are Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine. I'm seated between Santana and Mercedes, and my fingers are linked with San's under the table. The tension is clearly high between her and Ryder; both of them are keeping their faces hidden behind their menus. He's sitting in front of Mercedes. Rachel is blabbing about the number she's singing for the first song at Prom- Mr. Shue decided it would be a great idea for the Glee Club to sing (once again) at this year's Prom.

Fabulous.

"Are you singing?" Santana asked me.

"I am," I smiled.

"We all are," Mercedes added, but Santana didn't pay any attention to her.

"What song?" She asked me.

"I guess you'll have to find out," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you sing, Santana?" Rachel asked, bringing all attention back to herself.

Santana just shrugged. "Sometimes."

She shouldn't have said that. "You should not have said that," I whispered in her ear.

"Why?" She whispered back. I arched an eyebrow, then nodded my chin towards Rachel. She was smiling like she'd just thought of the cure to every disease on earth.

"You should perform tonight!" She squealed.

"Told you," I sung as I sipped some of my water.

"Oh no no no, thank you, but _hell_ no," Santana said immediately. Rachel pouted, her bambi eyes boring into Santana.

"Come on! One song! It could even be a duet-"

"I'd rather not, I don't perform," she shook her head.

"It wouldn't be the first time you left someone hanging," Ryder mumbled. I don't think he meant for anyone to hear it.

"You're singing too?" Santana asked. They finally looked at each other.

"I am," he answered quietly.

"Would you like me to?" Everyone waited on his answer.

"Do what you want," he shrugged, looking away from her and back to his menu.

"What song are you singing?" She tried, "I'll join you."

He slowly placed his menu on the table and glared at her. "_Somebody That I Used To Know_."

Santana pursed her lips and looked down at her lap. She nodded, earning a squeal of delight from Rachel.

* * *

_**Santana**_

_**Three Years Ago**_

"_Come on, I need a medic!" Noah yelled at the Tv screen. Ryder just shook his head and made his character run right past Noah's. _

"_Should have thought about that before you risked letting down your guard at Zone C," he pointed. We're all at Noah's playing some War Game that I forgot the name of- doesn't matter, I'm better than the two of them put together. Noah's sitting on his bed, Ryder on the floor with his back against the bed, and I'm on a bean bag. _

"_Fuck," Noah hissed. He hit the back of Ryder's head when his character bled out. "That's my first death. Sixteen kills, and one death."_

"_Yeah, tell that to Zone C," Ryder chuckled. They've been going back and forth this whole time. They clearly have no game, I've hardly said a word and I have twenty six kills, forty assists, and only one death. _

_Fucking Zone C. _

"_They were flooding in!" Noah countered. Ryder only shrugged. _

"_You should have taken the risk," he told him. Just then, a sniper got him. He didn't dodge it in time- Ryder was now rapidly hitting 'x' on his controller, but to no avail. _

"_San, he's by the shed on the left! You be his medic, I'll wipe out the snipers on the front," Noah told me. I nodded and went through the open fire of the enemy's side while Noah took care of the snipers. After assisting Ryder, his character stood up and we helped Noah take the rest of them out. _

"_How did we even…" Ryder gaped at the Tv. "You risked another death."_

_Noah just shrugged. "Just a game. Even then, I've always got your back."_

"_Yeah," I added. "Family first, even if it's not real."_

_Ryder nodded and kept his eyes trained on the Tv. The rest of the game, he spent protecting and assisting Noah and I._

* * *

Mckinley is so weird. Apparently, last year when _Kurt _was a junior, he won Prom Queen? I mean, I'm not judging, but he was a write in. How even? And this year, Brittany is running for Prom King. Apparently, she got straight F's last year, so she has to repeat Senior year. And also, will somebody please tell me how Marley and Kitty- two sophomores- got elected for Prom Queen?

"But JBI told me that it looks like Quinn's got this one in the bag," Marley said as she dabbed away spaghetti sauce from the corners of her mouth. She didn't sound disappointed. "I don't mind. I don't even want to run for Queen at my senior Prom." Ah.

"I didn't know sophomores were allowed to run," I admitted.

"We didn't either," Kitty laughed.

I leaned closer to Quinn and said lowly enough for only her to hear, "So, do you have any _real _competition?" She just giggled and nodded. "Who else is running for King?" I asked that a little louder so everyone could hear.

"Britt, Rick the Stick, myself, and Jo," Blaine told me.

"The Stick?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Some Puckhead who thinks he's better than everyone else," Kurt scoffed.

A few seconds later, this turned into a full blown rant, courtesy of Noah, about how football will always reign over hockey at Mckinley. I didn't pay much attention to it. I just watched how Quinn would roll her eyes every once in a while during Noah's impromptu speech, and how she'd scrunch her eyebrows a little and tilt her head to the side when he'd started to bring up the history of football.

"You're beautiful," I told her. The tips of her ears and her cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

Noah is trying to spike the punch bowl, but it's being guarded by some blonde chick who looks sort of familiar. It might be that lady that-

"Santana Lopez," she stated as I approached her. So, she remembers me.

"Hello," I crossed my arms as I tried to remember her name.

"How is life, Sandbags?" She asked me with a sly smirk. Sue Sylvester. Back in junior year, she'd always try to convince me to join her cheer squad. After I denied her not-so-politely ('_As if I'd want to join your sloppy, straight up sad excuse of a squad_.') she told me I'd regret it. Still don't.

"Could be better," I admitted. I got two cups of punch after Noah successfully poured his flask in it and gave me the thumbs up behind Sue's back.

"Regret not joining my champion squad?"

"We beat you at Nationals, Sue," I pointed. We mercilessly killed her winning streak. She glared at me while I walked away. "For you," I smiled as I handed Quinn a plastic cup.

"Why thank you," she grinned.

"So, how does it feel?" I asked before taking a small sip from my cup.

"Hmm?"

"To have the hottest bitch in this place as your date," I smiled cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"Pretty good. But, she's a little cocky."

"Don't tell her that-"

"Oh, she knows," she put her cup on a table and took my wrist. "Come dance with me?"

"I'd like that," I let her guide me deeper into the dance floor, then almost melted when her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

I'm gripping the microphone so tightly that I'm pretty sure it's pattern will be imprinted in my palm for a few minutes. Ryder is singing to the audience with so much feeling, and pointing at me when it counts. It hurts.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off- Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing! And I don't even need your love...but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_," I sung.

He glared and walked towards me, squeezing his free hand into a fist. _"No you didn't have to stoop so low, have your friends collect your records and then change your number! I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know,"_ he shrugged and turned on his heel to walk towards the front of the stage.

Fuck this. I don't need this. As soon as the song was over, I walked away. I let him take all of the applauding. I walked backstage and looked at myself in the mirror. Some of my lipstick came off on the microphone, so I started to fix it. Ryder walked up behind me.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and kept his head down. "Will you stop being a brat and just-"

"I did." He said quietly.

"Well then," I straightened my dress. "Your mom warned you about me. About us. You should have listened."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I should have."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a date thats-"

"That doesn't mean we can't be civil," he pointed. "There shouldn't be this weird uncomfortable tension between us, it's not like we're breaking up-"

I hand up my hand to silence him. "You're telling me that I've lost a brother," I told him. He put his head down again. "That's worse than some petty break up." With that, I walked away. The sound of my heels echoed through the room.

* * *

Quinn looked past Noah's shoulder when I walked back into the dance area, immediately lighting up when she saw me. I love the affect I have on her. I face must not have shown it because she frowned in question, tilting her head to the side to wordlessly ask, '_What's wrong?_' I just gave her a small smile and shook my head.

Ryder walked past me with his chin down. He looked back once, but I don't think he expected me to be looking at him. He just winced and walked away, probably in search for Kitty. I have to admit, this is pretty awkward. Without Quinn by my side, I feel pretty weird just being around random high school kids. It wasn't too long ago that I was one of them. I'm searching through the crowd, making up little stories in my head for different people. I decided that the girl leaning against the wall with a plastic cup on her hand, hardly paying attention to the boy who's blabbing off to her, is one of those girls who let her friends convince her to join the cheer squad, to come to prom, and to wear that dress.

So basically, me in high school.

I wonder what her name is. Now she's looking at me with this, '_What the fuck?_' expression- and now she's checking me out with a small smile. Shallow. She shoved her cup towards the boys chest, then approached me. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, let's see how bold she is.

"You don't go to this school," she stated. What a nice greeting.

"I don't," I replied.

"And that means you're someone's guest. Who's your date?" So she's the gossip type.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Because," she smiled, "I'd like to know who's date I'm stealing."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Cass, but I'll let you know," Quinn linked our fingers and kissed my cheek. "But, thank you for keeping her company."

"It's been a pleasure," I told the girl that Quinn called 'Cass'. She just scoffed and turned on her heel, back to the boy who'd been helplessly watching her.

"Cassandra July," Quinn rolled her eyes, "She just can't keep her hands off of what's mine."

"Your's?" I asked.

"W-well, I mean-"

"I like that," I smiled. She relaxed when I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I definitely don't mind Quinn claiming me.

"Well, good….because I have something to ask you," she said nervously.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my...my, um- would you like to go on a date with me?" She rushed. I held back a giggle.

"Of course I would."

* * *

"Attention William Mckinley Students," a man with a heavy accent said. Everyone slowly turned their attention to the man on the stage, who was obnoxiously tapping the microphone. "It is time to announce the court. I'd like to welcome all of those nominated for Prom King to the stage."

Quinn's grip on my hand tightened as the boys got on the stage. And Brittany. "You have nothing to be nervous about. I think your biggest competition is running for King," I whispered in her ear. She stifled a laugh, but it didn't really ease her nerves.

"And this year's annual William Mckinley Prom King is...Brittany S. Pierce-" He was cut off by the crowd's cheering. Leave it to Brit to win King. She approached the mike and started naming everything she was thankful for, which included Lord Tubbington's AA group.

"And now, what you all have been waiting for," the guy with the accent started, "at this time, I would like to welcome the Prom Queen nominees to the stage."

Quinn started to walk off, but her hand still gripped mine. She blushed when she realised she was about to take me on stage with her. Something tells me she wishes she could.

"You've got this," I assured her. She nodded hesitantly. "Go get that crown," I smiled. She started to walk away again, still holding my hand.

Oh, screw it.

I pulled her back and pressed my lips against hers. I meant to pull away, but she just followed me and ran her tongue through without bothering to ask for permission. She only pulled back when she heard the crowd start cheering. Her face fell.

"Oh no," she said breathlessly. "I-I lost."

"Quinn Fabray, please collect you crown," the man said into the mike. I smirked.

"They're waiting for you, Prom Queen."

Seeing that crown being placed on Quinn's head was an amazing moment. Seeing her slow dance with Brit was a little less amazing, but it was forgotten when she was in my arms again.

"Say it," she said quietly as we danced.

"Say what?"

"That you told me so. I know you're dying to do it."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. When I pulled away, I smiled cheekily. "Told you so."

* * *

_**Q&amp;A**_

_**Maybe Quinn can go to school in Chicago- **I didn't plan for that, but maybe. _

_**Is Santana rich?- **Santana's father is very successful, but no, she's not rich. She works for what she has, but you'll see that she gets help from Abuela every once in a while. But, she pays her back. _

_**Jake and Ryder both dated Marley?- **Ryder tried to date Marley, but he ends up with Kitty. Jake and Marley are a thing for a while. Not all relationships work out after Graduation though..._

_**What's Jake's bad news?- **This will be revealed very __soon, I promise. _

**_Are Ryder and Jake sophomores or Juniors?- _**_Right now, the sophomore class includes Jake, Ryder, Marley, and Kitty. (If I mess it up later in the story, please point it out and I'll fix it.)_

**_Is Noah heading to LA?-_**_ Noah just wants to get out of Lima. Maybe after Graduation. _

**_About Santana's and the boy's father?- _**_He has never supported all of them with love, but he has (superficially and with a lot of threatening to take it away) with money. For a while, he attempted to give his love, but then realized he didn't care. This will be shown later. _

**_Isn't this supposed to be Quinntana and not the 1001 Brothers of Santana?- _**_Thank you for a rad chapter name. I promise there will be lots of Quinntana interaction._

**_Ryder as Santana's half brother...-_**_ Not really a question, but I just wanna put it out there that I originally wanted to put Mat (who left after season 1) but Ryder is more recent. I hope that you guys can picture it, but if not, he won't a part of this for much longer. After all, he did basically cut Santana off._

**_What about Santana's Mom?- _**_Santana's mother never got over Sergio. She always sided with him, no matter how wrong he was. There is a very, very low possibility of Santana forgiving her. She will most likely not play a big roll in this fic. _

* * *

**_A/N- _**_So that was Prom. Britt won Prom King because I thought it would have been really cool for her to win it on the show. Let me know what you thought. And also, this will not be the last that we see of jealous Quinn. Until next time!_

_And thank you for the awesome reviews. Do you guys want me to do what I see other authors do and put your user name and respond here, or just keep doing Q&amp;As? In case that was confusing, here's an example-_

**_Quinntanarocks1234- _**_Thank you! Hopefully they remain close. _

* * *

**_Seeya Sunday! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note-** This chapter is longer than the ones before. Heads up- we're going to find out what Jake did. _

* * *

_**Chapter Six- Yes Coach**_

* * *

"After party is at Karofsky's, you guys down?" Noah asked. Quinn looked at me expectantly, but I just shook my head. I'm not really in the mood for a party. Never mind the fact that I'll hardly know anyone there, I'm totally used to that. I just don't feel like being around people.

"Not this time," Quinn told Noah.

"You can go if you want," I told her.

She just smiled. "I don't want to go if you're not their."

"Still staying at mine tonight, San?" Noah asked. "Mom won't mind. She wants to see you again anyway."

"I don't know. Maybe," I shrugged. I hadn't really thought of where I'd stay. I guess my subconscious was thinking about staying at Noah's, because there's no way in hell I'd stay with my parents.

"Or you could spend the night at my place," Quinn suggested. "I'm sure my mom is asleep by now anyway."

"I'd like that," I smiled.

* * *

"_Want one?" I asked Lucy. She pursed her lips and thought about it. It's only a popsicle. My teacher lets me keep a bag in the mini fridge she keeps by her desk. Let's just say, I have a way with people. _

"_No thanks," she decided. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Why not? It's like, a hundred degrees," I licked mine. It's grape, my favorite._

"_Are they sugar free?" She asked. _

_I shook my head and raised an eyebrow. Why would I get sugar free popsicles? Where's the fun in that? "Gross."_

"_Well, I can only have sugar free ones," she said sadly. _

"_Cause you think you're fat?" I asked bluntly. She nodded slowly. "Well, you're not. You have fat, sure. You also have hair, but that doesn't make you a walking wig."_

"_When you put it that way…" she smiled. I rolled my eyes and once again, held out an orange popsicle. "Actually, do you have any more purple? Grape is my favorite."_

"_Here," I offered her mine. "I took the last one." She eyed the popsicle uneasily. "Come on, I don't have cooties or anything."_

_She took it from me, but avoided the places I licked at first, "Thanks," she smiled. I opened the orange one, only a little disappointed. _

"_It's whatever," I hate orange; but with the way she's smiling at me, it's totally worth it._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked, tearing me from my thoughts. She tossed sweats and a tank top at me.

"Just old times," I shrugged as I stood up from her bed. I didn't have to meet her mom, thank God. She turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"Unzip me?" She asked. I didn't other with the zipper, I just wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. She hummed.

"What are _you _thinking?" I asked her.

"Honestly?"

"Mhm."

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Since she took her heels off and I still have mine on, I'm about two inches above her. "That I'll just look away for a second and you'll be gone."

"Quinn," I groaned.

"It's just, you don't seem real. These past few days, then tonight- you just seem too perfect to actually be a person," she admitted.

"Well, people suck. I'm definitely one of them," I sighed.

"You don't suck. Well, sometimes you do-"

"Wanky," I giggled. She rolled her eyes. "But I'm no where near perfect." Ryder's image flashed in my mind, but it wasn't hard to shake it when I looked at Quinn. "And I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, and turned back around. I slowly pull the zipper her, and I can see little goosebumps on her back from where my fingers trail down her skin. She shimmied out of the dress, and I turned away. We got dressed facing back to back. Traveling across the country with someone stretches time.

Sometimes with Quinn, I forget that I've only known her for three days.

When we lay under her covers, she wraps her arms around my waist. She holds on tightly, like she's afraid of letting go. Like if she does, I'll get up and be gone by morning.

* * *

_**Quinn**_

There's something tickling my nose. I wiggle it a little, but that doesn't help. I let my eyes flutter open and smile when I see the back of Santana's head. Her dark hair is a mess of waves and curls, and I can see her shoulder rising and falling. I slid my arm from under her and shook it awake, tensing with I feel the pins and needles.

Careful not to wake Santana, I decide that I should make her some breakfast. Everybody likes something nice to wake up to, right? I gently peck Santana's lips, she doesn't stir. When I walk down the stairs, I can smell pancakes. Looks like someone beat me to it.

"Quinnie," my mom smiled. She looks...different. Sober.

"Morning, momma," I yawned.

"I made breakfast," she said proudly.

"I see," I chuckled lightly. "I have a friend over."

"Oh? I was hoping we could spend time together, I haven't seen you in days-"

"We will," I said tentatively, "Just not right now. Do you mind?" I asked as I pointed towards the stack.

"Of course not," she told me. I guess a break from dad and I did her some good. Without another word, I made Santana's plate and my own. "The tray is in the pantry," mom said. She was watching me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. When I walked past her with the tray, I gave her a small smile. This is _really _weird.

I pushed my door open with my hip, with a much bigger smile on my face. It falls when I see an empty bed. My stomach drops when I see that the window is still open from last night. I placed the tray on my bed and wrapped my arms around myself.

She left. She's gone, and she didn't even say goodbye- she promised she wouldn't. She promised. I'm pacing the room, all of these dreadful thoughts running through my head so loudly that I didn't notice my bathroom door open.

Santana stands in the door frame, she yawns to get my attention. Her hair is still a mess, but it looks so perfect. "It's fucking cold," she mumbled as she dragged her feet to the window and closed it. Finally, she looks at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" She frowned. I just shook my head. I don't really trust my voice right now, and I feel really stupid. She took my hands in hers and gave them a small squeeze. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"I-I just...I thought.." I started.

"I'm not leaving," she told me. I nodded, but I still can't shake the feeling.

"I thought you did. I just.. I thought you went through the window."

"Quinn," she chuckled, "babe, I just had to pee."

"I know," I giggled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled.

"My mom made pancakes and bacon," I told her. She glanced at my bed. "If you don't like it, we can just go get some donuts or something."

"I'm sure I'll love it," she said.

The bottom of the pancakes are a little burned. I'm surprised that I didn't notice it, but then I remembered that I was a little distracted by my mom's staring. "How about those donuts?" I offered. Santana finished off her bacon, but she only ate about two bites of the pancakes.

"I like that idea," she said. "Is your mom down there?"

"I think so. She was acting strange this morning."

"How?" Santana asked.

"She was acting like a parent," I said uneasily.

"Don't you just hate when _parents_ do that?" She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"This is the same parent that didn't know I was in California for three days, then across the country for two more."

"I'm not defending her or anything, but maybe it was because she thought you were at a friends."

I shook my head, "No. If we went down there and started talking about how nice the weather was in San Francisco, she wouldn't ask me how I knew. She'd say,'_Oh, that's nice dear._' I'm surprised she doesn't have a hangover," I ranted. Santana just raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and ran her fingers through her untamed hair. How is it even possible for someone to look so gorgeous in the morning?

"You're staring again," she commented. "Not that I mind or anything."

I cleared my throat and looked down, "Let's um, get dressed and then we'll go- wait, where's your van?"

"Sugar's. I'll just have it towed here," she told me. I nodded.

"I'll get showered and you can change when your things get here?"

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled. Spending a day with Santana sounds pretty good to me.

* * *

Monday came way too fast. Now, I'm tightening my high pony and eyeing my reflection. Santana is staying at Noah's house, which is probably for the best. I sling my backpack over my shoulder then jog down the stairs, shouting, "Bye mom!" Over my shoulder.

"Look at you," Santana smirked. I'm surprised to see her here, but it's a good kind of surprise. Usually, Noah is parked where she is.

"You knew that I'm a cheerleader," I point as I approach her.

"I forgot how much I _love _the uniforms," she said. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around her neck.

"How much do you love it?" I asked lowly.

"Enough to ask you to skip school today," she replied, running her hands up and down my back. I giggled and pushed her gently by her chest.

"I can't do that," I said smoothly as I walked past her and to the passenger side of her van.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"I have a GPA to keep up."

"So you've never skipped a day?" She crossed her arms.

"Not unless I was dying. Or pregnant. Or dying my hair pink."

"You dyed your hair pink?" She gaped. I nodded and adjusted my pony tail again.

"I was pretty bad ass," I pulled on the door handle, but it was locked. "Saaan."

"Fine," she sighed. When we were both seated in her car, she turned up the radio. She hummed along to it. "Did you eat?" I shook my head. "We'll stop by Starbucks."

"You're the best."

"I know," she said nonchalantly.

"And so humble," I giggled.

* * *

_**Santana**_

"_So, what's your deal?" Noah asked. We're sitting on his bed, playing some racing game on his PlayStation. I decided that it'd be better for me to stay with him until I can get his own place. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_With Quinn," he said, as if it was obvious. It probably was, but I'm too busy kicking his ass in this game. I shrugged. _

"_She's amazing. I like spending time with her."_

"_You just met," he points. _

"_And your point?"_

_"She's super attached to you. You don't really have the best track record when it comes to relationships."_

"_And how would you know that?" His commentary is kind of pissing me off, he doesn't know anything. _

"_Ryder," he stated. Oh. So he does know a little something. _

"_I tried," I said quietly. _

"_I know you did." Now there's silence. I crash my car in the side when I tried to turn, Noah's laughter breaks the silence. _

"_Asshole," I muttered. "So, Ryder said something."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_About Jake." He paused the game. _

"_How about 'em?" He asked. _

"_He said I left, then the thing happened with Abuela and Jake. What happened?" I asked him. He cracked his knuckles and sighed. _

"_He was an idiot," he grunted. _

"_Elaborate." _

"_I think that's his job." Noah unpaused the game._

* * *

"You sure you don't want to skip?" I asked Quinn once we were in the school's parking lot.

"I do, I told you. But I can't," she frowned. I leaned over and kissed her, her hand rested on my cheek like it always does. "See you later?"

"Call me when you want me," I said lowly.

"I will," she smiled. With one last peck on my lips, she was out. I watched her until she was at the steps, then wiggled my fingers when she looked back at me. I jumped a little when someone knocked on the hood of my car, then rolled my eyes when I saw who did it. Jake.

"Hey you ass, hands off the van," I laughed. He put his hands up in mock defeat, then gently tapped my window so I'd roll it down. When I did, he rested his elbows on the inside.

"Sup Santana," he smiled cheekily.

"Do you have anything after school today? Practice or anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We don't practice on Mondays."

"Does cheer?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think so. I think they practice Monday through Saturday," he said, "why?"

"No reason. We should catch up," I smiled. And you should tell me why everyone gets weird whenever your name is said…

"Sure!" He smiled. The first bell sounded. "Or I can just _not _go in today. When's the last time we had a full day?"

"Nice try little brother," I rolled my eyes playfully. "Go to class. Call me when schools out."

"Will do. Adios!" He drummed a little on the door, then jogged towards his friends.

* * *

I drove straight to the hospital Abuela was staying in. She looks even weaker than the last time I was here. She looks exhausted.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said softly.

"Like what?" I asked. She scoffed. I put my head down a little, "Sorry. I can't help it."

"When you come in here, you leave all of your worried feelings at the door. I don't want a frown to be the last thing I see on your face. Do you understand me, Santanita?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, it's my turn to apologize. For sending you to live with your tío-"

"Abuela, it's o-"

"Don't interrupt," she told me.

I nodded and muttered, "Lo siento."

"As I was saying," she coughed, then cleared her throat. "It was wrong of me. When your father told me, I over reacted. I am sorry, Santanita."

"I forgive you, Abuela," I smiled.

"There's that smile," she grinned while pointing. Her arm shook, so she went back to rested it at her side. "I've missed that smile."

* * *

_**Quinn**_

It's weird. I've always dreamt of going to Prom, but I never thought it'd be a memory. Now it is. And there's a picture of Brittany and I in the hallway to prove it. As Santana said, _'You guys look like the apex of the gay rights movement._' It would have been better if San was in the picture with me instead, but I can't really see her running for King.

"What's up, Prom Queen?" A deep voice greeted me. That sounds really weird when it's not Santana saying it.

"Hey Puck," I smiled.

"You looked great," he said, gesturing towards the picture.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "So, you and my sister, huh?"

I hummed a "Yes," but kept my eyes trained on the picture.

"I didn't expect that," he chuckled. "I thought we'd be _that _couple. You know, that couple you wanted us to be-"

"A year ago?" I held back a giggle.

"Yeah," he smiled, "a year ago."

"Well, things have changed," I shrugged.

"And some people are pretty pissed about it," he said under his breath.

"Noah…"

"No!" His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Not me! I'm happy for you guy and stuff, I'm talking about Dreads."

"Jo?" I tilted my head to the side.

"That's the guy. Yeah, his panties are in all kinds of knots over you and San," he said.

"We dated for a month in the beginning of the year and sophomore year hardly counts," I deadpanned. "He broke up with me."

Noah just shrugged. "Well, JBI says that he wants you back. It's all over the home page-"

"Since when do you read JBI's website?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Since the first Brittany week in glee club," he said nonchalantly. "It was hilarious."

"Okay?"

"Here comes _lover boy_ now," he pointed. I glanced in that direction and sure enough, there was Jo walking towards us with a shy smile on his face. I refrained my eyes from rolling and instead smiled kindly in return.

"Hey Noah," he started, "Quinn."

"Im gonna go," Noah said after he nodded towards Jo.

"Why?" I asked. I could really use a buffer right now. Please don't leave me with-

"I don't wanna be here," he answered honestly. Well thanks. He walked away after waving.

"You looked beautiful last night," Jo smiled.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Do you have plans after cheer practice today? Maybe we can get some frozen yogurt, just like old times," he suggested.

I raised both eyebrows as if to say _'Really_?' with my eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Friends can totally dine over Frozen Yogurt topped with M&amp;M's and gummy bears while catching up- it's a normal thing," he grinned cheekily.

"I have plans," I told him.

"Oh," he slumped his shoulders. "Well, maybe another time then?"

"Maybe," I shrugged.

"I'll text you," he winked before walking away.

* * *

"Laps!" I yelled at the squad. "I want ten, and make it quick I have places to be!" I ran with them to avoid being called a hypocrite. Cassandra, being the arrogant _mediocre_ cheerleader she is, tried to outrun me. I beat her by a whole minute- if you round down.

"Water break!" Kitty, the co captain shouted once the whole team was finished. "Be back in three minutes!" I'm proud of her. I know that when I graduate, the squad will be in good hands.

"Barbie, I need a word!" Sue shouted from the bleachers. Kitty and I looked at eachother, trying to decide which of us she was talking about. She really needs to be more specific with her nicknames. "Prom Queen!" She hissed.

"That's you," Kitty giggled.

"Wish me luck," I mumbled as I started to job to Sue. "Yes, Coach?"

"How do you know Sandbags?" She asked as she lifted her glasses from her nose and pushed them to the top of her head. Sandbags?

"Who?" I asked.

"_Santana_," she clarified.

"Oh! We're kind of dating," I said carefully. What does she care?

"I need you to get her here," she told me.

"Why?" I asked her. How does she know Santana again? I think San's mentioned her before...

"She's talented. I like talent. I want her to help with some routines for the squad. With Nationals approaching, it couldn't hurt to get some alumni help."

"But she didn't go here," I pointed.

"I didn't say _my _alumni," she rolled her eyes. "Can you get her, or am I knocking you from the top?"

"I'll talk to her," I said. She nodded.

"Now get the hell out of my face."

I turned on my heel and jogged to Kitty, who was sitting in the grass stretching her legs. I sat next to her and held out my hands so we could stretch together.

"What did she want?" She winced when I pulled her and rested my back in the grass.

"Santana," I said, scrunching my nose. I'd love to have her around, but I don't know why Sue would. That makes me nervous.

"Weird," Kitty sighed when I sat back up and she could relax her legs.

"Totally."

* * *

_**Santana**_

I sat across from Jake a some burger joint that he claimed makes the best fries in town. I have to admit, they taste pretty good.

"So...how are you? Football and grades and stuff," I started. He shrugged in response.

"Cool. I'm set for wide receiver next year when Noah graduates. I've gotta C average and scouts looking at me," he grinned.

"That's awesome, Jake!"

"It is. Everything seems to be falling into place. You being back is like..like the topping on the cake," he told me. Another reason why I'm not going anywhere. How could I leave this kid again?

"I'm proud of you," I said fondly. "You're going places."

"That's the goal, San."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Who wants to be a Lima Loser?"

"No one who respects themselves."

"Exactly," he said through a mouth full of french fries. "That's why I'm getting out of here." He held up two fingers and swallowed, "Two years."

"Two years," I repeated. "So...what all happened while I was away?" I asked bluntly.

"A lot," he said.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

He nodded, "I do."

"So?"

"So?" He countered.

"Jake, come on. You can tell me."

"No I can't. You'll get mad at me," he said simply.

"I won't. I will if you guys keep keeping secrets from me," I sat back and crossed my arms.

"I went back," he muttered.

"Back?"

"To juvie. I got a 602," he said glumly.

"Are you _fucking _kidding-" I took a breath. Okay. Breath, Santana. "How long?"

"Two months."

"And who payed?" I asked through my teeth.

"Abuela," he winced. He's fucking kidding. This is a joke. A cruel, stupid joke.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do drugs or anything, I'm done with that," he assured me.

"_What_ did you do?" I asked a little harsher.

"Shoplifted."

"And you got caught. What the fuck did you take that landed you in juvie for _two months_?" I've shoplifted before, I know the deal. Two months is way too-

"Some necklace from _Jared_." He said. "I was going to give it to Marley to try to-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You're fucking with your _future_."

"That was a while ago, Santana. You left, remember?" He started eating again.

"Don't you dare pin this on me," I pointed.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Whatever. You're paying Abuela back." I told him.

"But-"

"Every penny," I said sternly.

"Fine. I will."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Duh."

"It feels good to have someone who actually cares about when I mess up," he said quietly. "Most people just let me do what I want."

"I've always cared. You know that."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," he smiled.

* * *

Seeing Quinn walk my way is awesome. She nods at the people who say goodbye to her as she makes her way to my van, then stops in front of my window. I arch an eyebrow and roll down the window.

"Can I help you?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe. I'm looking for a ride," she smiled.

"I'll take you anywhere and everywhere."

"Take me anywhere but home," she told me. I nodded towards the passenger seat and started up the engine. She walked around the front of the car, trailing her index finger over the hood as she did. Before I dropped Jake off at his mom's, I took my van to the carwash. Score.

"How was practice?" I asked her once she was buckled in. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and into one of the back seats, hardly missing my surfboards.

"Weird, actually."

"How so?"

She looked at me with her head cocked to the side, as if she was still thinking about what happened. "Sue wants you to go to the next practise."

"Track Suit?" I asked her. Why the hell would Sylvester want me there?

"That's the one," Quinn nodded. "She said something about talented alumni."

"I didn't go to McKinley," I pointed. She rolled her eyes.

"_Duh_. But she still wants you there."

"Do you want me there?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll be there," I smiled.

* * *

It's upsetting that Ryder isn't here. We're in Noah's room- Jake, Quinn, Noah and I- watching some zombie movie. It's not scary, Quinn says it's cheesy. We're on the floor, and she's sitting in between my legs with her back pressed against my front. Jake and Noah are on the bed, and I think they're more into the movie than we are.

"Oh shit!" Jake cursed when something jumped at the screen. Quinn's (fake) reaction was delayed. She whimpered and tilted her head back into the crook of my neck.

"Scared babe?" I teased jokingly.

"Oh, I'm terrified," she turned to face me, and didn't hesitate to kiss me.

Later, when I'm in front of Quinn's house and we're sitting in my van, I find it fairly necessary to warn her.

"So, about your cheer thing…" I started.

"What about it?" She asked.

"This is just a heads up, I take cheer very seriously."

She smiled, "Yeah?"

"I only accept the best," I said bluntly. "I'm not worried about you, per say. But the rest of the girls, and the occasional Capital G- Gay, they'd better have their crap in order."

"Now I'm nervous," she said tentatively.

"Don't be," I told her, "perfection runs through your veins."

* * *

_**Quinn**_

When Santana agreed to help out with routines for Nationals, I didn't know what to expect. I've never seen her in professional mode before. Kitty and I are lined up with the rest of the Cheerios with Coach Sue standing in front of us. She told us that we're waiting on 'Sandbags,' whom I automatically assume is Santana.

I half expected her to show up wearing a Track Suit like Sue's, but I should have known better. San wouldn't be caught dead in one of those suits.

Instead, she walked towards us in black Nike shorts and a white muscle tank. Her arms were crossed and her hair was up in a high pony- she looked like she meant business.

"Nice of you to join us, Lady Tatas," Sue greeted. "Even if you are ten minutes _late_."

"I like to make an entrance," Santana shrugged.

"You can take it from here. My captains are Blondie one and her miniature, have fun," she spun on her heel, "and don't dissapoint me."

After Sue walked away, Santana started to walk down the line. "When I say so," she started, "give me your name and number of years in Cheer, Tumbling, and or Gymnastics."

No one said anything.

"When I give an _order_," she bobbed her head with every syllable of 'Order', "I want to hear each and every one of you say 'Yes Coach Lopez.' Am I understood?"

"But she's not our coach.." Cassandra mumbled.

"That'll be five laps, Blondie," Santana told her. Cassandra crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ten," Santana spat. "And make them spiffy, none of us are going to wait for you."

"Yes Coach Lopez," Cassandra said, clearly embarrassed. Serves her right. I stifled a giggle when she grudgingly jogged away, but my smile faded when I saw how serious Santana's face was.

"Problem, Captain?" She asked me.

"No, Coach Lopez," I stuttered.

"Good. I'm going to start at the right, go down the line," she took her phone out of her sports bra. "Go."

I waited patiently until it was Kitty's turn. Seeing Santana take control like this is...different. I like it, but it's a little scary. Would she make me run five laps if I jumped her right now?

"Kitty Wilde, two years of cheer, ten years of gymnastics, co captain." Kitty beamed proudly. Santana just nodded, then looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, um, Quinn Fabray," I bit my lip. She knows my real name, and she's acting professional now.. is she going to make me fess up?

"_And_?" She asked. I knew she wouldn't do that to me.

"This is my fourth year of cheer, and I have seven years of gymnastics. Co captain."

She nodded, and then put her phone on the bottom row of bleachers. "Alright," she clapped. Just then, Cassandra ran back into line. Hardly broke a sweat. "How kind of you to join us."

Cassandra smirked, "Well, I try."

"State your business," Santana deadpanned. Cassandra wasn't fazed.

"Cassandra July, nearly four years of cheering here, three in middle school, thirteen years of gymnastics, and fourteen of dance," she glanced at me and winked. Oh, _fuck _her.

"Nice résumé," Santana said nonchalantly. "You've raised my expectations."

"I don't disappoint," Cassandra countered. I coughed, catching Santana's attention.

"Let's get this started. Show me your best, I'll show you your worst," she blew her whistle. "Move!"

"Yes Coach Lopez!" We shouted.

We ran it about four times before Santana finally let us take a water break. I broke a sweat. I never, ever break a sweat within the first half hour of practice, and I work out with my team; I don't just shout orders.

Maybe I'm pushing even harder because Santana walked around the pyramid, critiquing ever wobbly arm or bent leg, and I'd just about die of embarrassment if she pointed out anything but perfection from me.

"Water! I want every one of you back here and in first position in six minutes. Fabray, hold back a minute," Santana said.

Oh crap. I knew it, she saw my foot slip during the third run, and now she's going to call me out. At least she's not doing it in front of the rest of the team.

"Yes, Coach Lopez?" I asked.

"First position," she stated.

"But I didn't get my wa-"

"First. Position."

Okay, Santana. I'm freaking thirsty. I did as I was told, but only because I respect her professionalism. "Yes Coach Lopez."

"Your form is nearly perfect," she started as she circled me.

"Nearly?"

She hummed, then gently touched the back of my knee. As if on cue, it buckled. Damn it, Santana. "Nearly," she assured me. That's not fair. "Standing split. Like you're on the top of the pyramid."

I did as I was told without a blink.

"Impressive," she said in a sing-song voice. She pulled my foot down gently, I brought my leg to the floor with impeccable control. Slow and steady. "Again," she said, an amused smile rested on her lips. There's the Santana I know and love. Like! The Santana I know and _like_.

This time, she pulled my leg in the opposite direction. I guess all those painful times I've stretched with Kitty really helped, the way her eyes are widening makes it worth it.

"You're very flexible," she told me when she let go of my ankle.

"Thank you," I smiled softly.

"I'm just as flexible, Coach Lopez," Cassandra added as she and the girls (and Mason) joined us on the field.

"No one likes a kiss ass, Blondie," Santana said, her stony expression back in place. She winked at me. It was quick and hardly noticeable, but it still happened, and still made me go beet red. "Get some water Fabray, you have one minute."

"Thank you Coach Lopez," I replied as I jogged to the bleachers. I've decided that I don't mind have Santana as a coach.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think her deal is?" Bre asked. Of course they'd be gossiping about Santana.

"She went to Riverdale, they're like, second best in the state. Her year as cheer captain was the only year that McKinley lost Nationals," Cassandra said.

"And how do you know that?" I scoffed.

She shrugged. "Sue went on a mini rant, and I was there to witness it," she turned away from me and back to Bre and Jordan, "plus, she's super hot."

"I don't even swing that way, but she could be the exception," Bre admitted. I couldn't help it. My face flushed as I put the last of my things into my sports bag.

"What's wrong, _Quinnie_?" Cassandra asked mockingly. "Scared Coach Lopez will get bored with you?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm not. But, when _Coach Lopez _drives me to her place, I'll be sure to tell her about your new official spot."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked as I walked away.

"Enjoy the bottom of the pyramid, Cass!"

* * *

As expected, Santana was waiting for me. She was leaning against her van scrolling through her phone. It wasn't until I was about three feet in front of her that she looked up at me.

"Hey, Captain," she smirked.

"Coach," I greeted. She opened the passenger door for me.

"You did good today," she commented once she was seated.

"So did you. Too good, actually."

"How so?" She asked.

"Let's just say, a certain annoying blonde has been moved to the bottom. She was meant to be a base anyway."

"Is that… it couldn't be!" Santana chuckled.

"What?" I asked. "_What_?"

"Jealousy," she laughed.

"It is not!"

"What did she say?"

"Things," I huffed.

"You know I like you, right?" Santana asked.

"I would hope so."

"Well, I do. A lot."

"I like you a lot too, San," I smiled.

* * *

_**Seeya Wednesday! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me about yourself," I said to her. We're sitting on my bed, she's eating grapes while I'm eating baby tomatoes. What? They're delicious.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where was your favorite place, and why?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side, then smiled mischievously.

"Anywhere you are, because you're beautiful," she said cheekily. I tossed a baby tomato at her, but she caught it easily.

"Oh, whatever."

"Okay, now seriously. Other than having a fabulous time with you, I loved Long Beach. Living there was like a dream," she smiled.

"How so? I was there for a few days, but I didn't really catch the dreamlike essence."

"I had the perfect job, nightlife was more than I could ask for, and my friends were one of a kind. I'll miss them the most," she admitted sadly.

"It's not like you'll never see them again," I tried.

She chuckled dryly. "I don't see them coming to Lima. They're way too Californian for that."

"Maybe one day you can go back. Like a planned trip."

Santana nodded slowly, "Possibly."

* * *

This is the worst. The absolute worst. Santana left late last night, and now it's Saturday morning and I feel like I've strained every muscle in my body- I guess you can say that I'm a little fatigue. She has us on this intense workout, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't already see improvement within the four days that Santana has trained us. She's even giving us Saturday off, so we have two days of prep before we start back up again on Monday. After my failed attempt of stretching my arms, my phone buzzed from under my pillow. Speak of the devil's mistress.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the speaker.

"_Morning babe,"_ Santana said cheerfully. _"I forgot how hot your morning voice is."_

I just hummed in response. My body _hurts_.

"_Feeling that workout, huh?"_ She asked.

"My new cheer coach is a bitch," I grumbled.

"_I heard she was hot,"_ Santana giggled.

"That's why I haven't gotten rid of her yet," I joked.

"_How are you feeling?"_ She asked softly.

"I think I'm dying," I admitted.

"_Poor baby. Well, I'm seeing my abuela today, but after that maybe we could hang out?" _

I finally sat up. "What do you have in mind?"

"_I have two coupons for this spa-"_

"Yes!" I cheered, but then winced when my elbow hit the headboard.

"_I'll pick you up at around three?" _

"Can't wait," I smiled.

"_Bye."_

"Mmm, bye."

* * *

_**Santana**_

I'm sitting with my legs crossed Indian style (as they used to say in elementary) on the not-so-comfortable chair next to abuela's bed. She beat me in almost every card game we played, just like old times.

"Have you spoken to your parents?" She asked me casually. I tried my best to show indifference, but I know I failed. I shook my head. "Do they know of your return?"

"No," I mumbled. "I'd rather not speak to either of them."

"Give them the chance to apologize," she told me, "like you gave me."

"It's not the same, abuela," I tried.

"How so?"

I gestured the bed, "I had to see you. I don't have to see them."

"So you'll wait until they're old-"

"Abuela-"

"And dying until you finally grace them with your presence?" She looked at me with tired eyes.

I shrugged. "Or never."

"Santana, be the bigger person," she said.

"Why should I be?" I asked softly.

"Because that's who you are. That's who you've always been."

"I'm tired, abuela. I'm tired of trying to earn the forgiveness of people. I want to let go," I said with my head down. "I'm finally happy. I don't want them to ruin it."

"Who's the girl?"

My head snapped up, "What?"

"The girl," she rolled her eyes.

"Quinn," I said, a small smile forming on my lips.

"I'm going to meet her. The next time you come, bring her with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because she has to earn my approval," she stated firmly.

"I'm sure she will," I chuckled.

* * *

After our little spa trip, which was amazing, Quinn asked me to take the long way back to her house. Since there really isn't a long way, I've just been making circles around her neighborhood. Someone probably thinks I'm a robber or something.

"Is there a reason that Ryder basically sprints towards the nearest exit when I enter the room?" Quinn asked me. I sighed. I love him, but I am so over his drama. I said my piece, he said his.

"When he sees you, he thinks that I'll be right behind you," I told her.

"And the problem with that is?"

"He cut me off. All of us actually, because of me," I said, thankful for my steady voice. Just because I say I'm over it, doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

"Why? He always talked about how important he thought family was-"

"Because when I left, everything started falling apart. Well, at least to him I guess."

"But now you're back," she stated happily.

I just shook my head, "It's not the same."

"I'm sure all of the same things would have happened even if you'd stayed," she told me. I just shrugged.

"Maybe. Some of it was inevitable; like my abuela. She wants to meet you, by the way," I slid that last part in as smoothly as possible, but that didn't stop Quinn from almost jumping out of the passenger seat. I loosened my grip on the steering wheel and drummed with my thumbs.

"What?"

"She wants to see if she'll approve of you."

"Santana!" She yelled. This time, I couldn't hold back my giggles.

"Don't worry. You're perfect," I assured her, "and if she doesn't see that, it's on her."

"What if she hates me?" She blew off everything I'd said.

"She won't."

"But if she does?"

"She's my abuela, and I'm not losing her again. But I'm also not losing you. I just won't bring you to the hospital anymore," I shrugged.

"Santana, this is a lot of pressure," she grumbled.

"Are you kidding me? You've got a cheer squad resting- figuratively- on your shoulders and this is what you're worried about?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Cool it, Q. It'll be okay," I tried. When she didn't relax, I put on my blinker and pulled to the side. Without a word, I unbuckled and leaned over to press my forehead against her's. "She," I kissed her, "will," and again, "love you," with that, I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip. The kiss started out slow, but grew more passionate as seconds passed us by.

"Okay," she said quietly when we pulled away. Brittany Spear's Toxic started playing, and Quinn cursed under her breath before taking her phone out of her pocket. I sat back in my seat. "Hello? What? Don't! I'm on my way. Thank you. I'll be home in a minute. Okay, bye."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mom checked the mail," she said breathlessly.

"And?"

"My college letters."

"I have to get you home!" I said excitedly. She nodded furiously.

"Oh my God. What if I didn't get into any of them?"

"Okay, that's not realistic. Where do you want to go?" I asked her as I started my way to her house.

"Yale is the goal. If not, then maybe NYU, or Santa Cruz. If I don't get into either of those, then UCLA. If I don't get into any, then my life is over," she told me. I shook my head.

"No. You got this, I know you do."

"I really hope so," she said softly.

* * *

Quinn's mom eyed me when I walked into the kitchen. Her expression kind of resembled a lost child as she looked me over with utter confusion. When Quinn said she was bringing a _friend_ over, Judy - as Quinn told me - probably assumed one of Q's high school friends. Oops.

"Mom, Santana. Santana, Mom," Quinn half-ass introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled cheekily.

"Likewise," the older woman replied hesitantly.

"Where are they?" Quinn demanded. Her mom kept her eyes on me, but pointed at the counter where several envelopes were stacked. I'm not one to back down from a staring contest, but this is Quinn's mom. I have to make a good impression.

"Have you applied to college, Samantha?" Judy asked me. I nodded.

"Santana," Quinn tossed over her shoulder as she approached the counter.

"I did last year. I didn't stay long enough to open the letters," I admitted. I glanced at Quinn, who was gripping the envelopes in her hands.

"I can't open them," she stated.

"I'll do it," Judy rolled her eyes.

"No!" Quinn looked at me.

"Oh, no no no," I shook my head.

"Come on, please?" She pleaded, "I want you to."

"Quinn-" Judy started.

"Santana," Quinn appealed. "I want you to read it for me."

"Alright," I said after a few seconds. Both she and her mother sighed, but I know it was for different reasons. I held out my hand, and she slowly placed one of the envelopes in my palm.

"That's Santa Cruz," she told me. I nodded and started to open it.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay," I mumbled.

"I'm so nervous," it sounded like she didn't even know she'd said it out loud.

"_Congratulations-_ Quinn!" I cheered.

"First word?" She nearly screamed.

"First word!" I smiled. She snatched it from me and skimmed over it, then calmly placed it on the counter.

"One down," she said seriously.

She got into Santa Cruz, NYU, NYDA, and UCLA. The last one is Yale.

"You can do it," I said, "even if you don't get in, you have three other schools that would be happy to have you."

She nodded, and slowly opened it. After skimming the letter, she cleared her throat. "Wait listed," she said.

"So… that's not a no?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It may as well be."

"How?" Her mom grunted. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! My grades are perfect, I have the Cheerios and Glee, and the celibacy club-"

"What?" I deadpanned. She just waved me off.

"They must have had an overflow of applications- but don't they get that every year? Why didn't _I _get in?" Quinn said sadly.

"You're on the list-"

"Even if they did let me in, it'd be a year late. Possibly longer!"

"Then go to NYU or NYDA, so that the move wouldn't be too far," I countered. "It's okay, Q. You can still go, better late than never, right?"

After a second, she let out a breath. "Right."

* * *

Abuela is staring down Quinn. Even in her condition, her glare is harsh. Quinn is squirming in her seat, she doesn't really know what to say.

"What makes you think you deserve to be with my Santana?" Abuela asked curiously. I rolled my eyes.

"I...I um, like being with her?"

"I didn't ask what you like," Abuela stated.

"Right. Um, okay. Honestly, I don't. She can do so much better than me," Quinn said shyly.

"Quinn," I shook my head. I really can't.

"It's true. I mean, who else would give a stranger a free ride across the country? She has shown me nothing but honesty, and she is the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't deserve her. I just got lucky."

"Oh?" Abuela smiled weakly.

"Yes. I'm really, _really _lucky," Quinn grinned.

Abuela looked at me sternly, a scowl rested on her lips. Quinn gulped. "You keep her around, you hear me?"

"I will," I laughed. I linked my fingers with Quinn's. "I hear you loud and clear."

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

_**Graduation Day**_

I've finally gotten around to renting a small apartment. I couldn't live with Noah's mom forever. It's pretty small, but not claustrophobic small. It's cozy. Quinn spends most of her time here, like she is right now. She's currently in my bathroom doing her makeup. I told her she could get ready with her friends if she wanted, but she told me she'd rather spend it with me. By _it_, I mean one of the most important days of her life.

"Santana!" She called. I got off of the couch, and walked to the bathroom. "Zip me up?" She asked. She's wearing a short white dress, which will soon be covered by her graduation robe. Seeing her in that dress makes me want to take it off, but ever since I learned about her Presidency of the Celibacy club, I haven't pushed it. I zip it up with a warm smile on my lips, then wrap my arms around her.

"You look beautiful," I purred into her ear. She exhaled a deep breath.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"That you're graduating in a mere three hours?" I asked. "And turning eighteen in two weeks," I pecked her neck, "and moving in with me in two weeks," I pecked her jaw. "Me neither."

"I feel like I've stumbled into someone else's perfect life," she admitted.

"Mmm," I hummed.

"Santana," she whined. I stopped attacking her neck and smiled cheekily. "I'm not going to get my degree with your love bites on my neck."

"But I love you," I whined back, just as babyish.

"And I love you," she smiled.

* * *

_She's sitting across from me, nibbling on her bread stick. I'm so happy that she chose this venue as our first date- she just can't do anything wrong. I think it's impossible. _

"_Noah told me how much you like this place," she giggled, eyeing my nearly cleared plate that used to have a pile of spaghetti on it. _

"_They are the best! Don't you agree?"_

"_They are pretty good," she shrugged. _

"_Pretty good?"_

"_Yes," she nodded. _

"_I can't believe I'm falling for someone who thinks that Breadsticks are just 'pretty good.' Unbelievable," I scrunched my eyebrows. _

"_And I can't believe I'm falling for someone who praises an italian food restaurant like a religion," she countered. _

"_We're a mess, huh?" I smiled. _

"_We are," she grinned. "But it's pretty perfect."_

* * *

Quinn was the first of my group to be called. I'm sitting in the stands next to Sugar, who came for Brittany and Kurt, and next to Jake. A few eyebrows were raised when their Principal said, "Lucy Quinn Fabray," I guess she hid her first name pretty well. I know she doesn't really care now. I cheered as she shook his hand. She lost valedictorian by point one points, to Rachel Berry. She's relieved though, she didn't want to give a speech. Close call.

Ryder came, but he hasn't said anything other than, "Hey," to me. I nodded at him, but that was it. After what seemed like hours of waiting and squirming in the uncomfortable bleachers, it was finally over. I searched for Quinn in the crowd, and finally saw her. She was talking to Marley. Just as I started walking over to her, Sue Sylvester blocked my path.

"Afternoon, Sandbags," she greeted.

"Hello, Sue," I said as I tried to step past her.

"I'd like to thank you for coaching my squad. Because of your excellent leadership and determination, we brought back yet another trophy to add to my spectacular collection."

I gave her a quick smile, "It was a pleasure."

"Consider this- I want you to be permanent assistant Coach. I can't always be there, especially now that a Sue Jr is brewing," she smiled cockily.

"You're having a baby?" I gawked. She nodded. "With _whose_ vagina?"

"Watch it!"

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I'll think about the job. I actually enjoyed it, reminded me of the good old days."

"Maybe one day you will rise in my protein shakes. I see potential in you, Lopez," she told me. I nodded.

"Thanks, Sue." I looked past her and saw Quinn smiling at me. "Excuse me," I said to Sue as I walked past her. I hugged Quinn, then lifted her and twirled her around.

"Santana!" She giggled. When I finally put her down, she smiled at me.

"You did it!" I cheered.

"I did!" She panted. "I can't believe it."

"Abuela wanted to be here," I told her, "but her Doctor advised against it. She's regaining her strength, but not enough."

"Maybe we can go see her tomorrow?"

I nodded, "She'd like that." Noah walked towards me, a face splitting smile on his lips. "You did it little brother!"

"I can't believe it, San!" He boomed as he hugged me, "I fucking graduated!"

"Damn straight!" I laughed.

"We gotta get out of here," he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?"

"Gotta get ready for the after party!" He laughed. I glanced at Quinn,she rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I could use a party," she said.

"We'll be there," I told Noah. "Want me to give you a ride?" Noah's old truck broke down again a few days ago, I don't trust it. Never have, never will- there is no way he could fix up a car without me.

"Thanks, sis," he smiled. Kitty covered his eyes from behind, so I turned my attention back to Quinn.

"Did your mom come?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't care to find out."

Her relationship with her mom started improving, but then Judy ruined it. I'd dropped Quinn off at around ten, and my girl was greeted by yet another screaming match with her drunk mother. She told me that hadn't happened in a long time. I'd picked her up, luckily, I'd just moved into my new apartment. We spent that night on the soft floor of my carpet, eating baby tomatoes and pizza. Well, she ate baby tomatoes. I called her weird.

"Want to go home to get ready?" I asked her. "After I find Jake and ask how he's getting to the party."

"Mmm, I love when you say that," she grinned.

I giggled, "What?"

"Home."

"Well, I'm going to take you _home_. We're going to get ready at _home_," I teased.

"I think that's my new favorite word," she sighed.

"What about _love_?" I smiled cheekily.

"That's definitely number one."

"You're making me sound cheesy, babe," I shook my head, a soft smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, don't act like you don't like it."

* * *

_**Quinn**_

Santana is taking forever to get ready. Okay, so I finished maybe ten minutes ago, but still, she takes eternity. I pulled my phone out of a hidden pocket in my dress to check the time. It's already past eleven! We took a little nap when we got home after a heated make out session, and we may have overslept. It's been a long day.

Plus, if we didn't stop when we did, we probably would have gone too far. I'm kind of glad she stopped it, I always forget my morals when it comes to Santana. I know that she's a girl, but after what happened with Noah and Beth… I can't bring myself to do it until I'm vowed in matrimony. When everything is for sure.

"Ready?" I called out.

"Almost!" She replied.

"Hurry up, babe!"

"Alright, alright!" She walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway, taking my breath away with every step she took towards me. She wore a black dress that hugged her waist in the most delicious way.

"Beautiful," slipped off of my tongue before I could properly process anything. When she laughed, her hair bounced. It's waves were dark and delicate. Flawless.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around my sides. She interrupted me by pressing her lips against mine before I could reply. I backed into the wall, knocking over her two surfboards that she'd taken out of her van.

"Sorry," I mumbled against her lips.

"Can't surf here anyway," she said. She pulled back and looked at me. "Smear-less. We're getting better," she told me as she examined my lips.

"That, and this lipstick is supposed to last a whole day," I pointed.

"We'll see," she winked. She held my hand and pulled me out of the apartment, then turned to lock the door.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. _**

**_And also, if you want, you can check out this one shot I posted. It's called 'Gimme Warmth,' and it is Quinntana. Badass Santana, because I love writing that. If people comment on that story that they'd like me to continue, I will (: _**

**_Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews! Passed 50, score! _**

* * *

_Gimme Warmth-_

_The Jocks and Black Jacks don't get along. Social hierarchy at McKinley resolves solely around that fact. When the Cheerio's, Quinn Fabray's, house goes down in flames and Maribel Lopez offers Judy Fabray a home, Quinn and Santana learn that they have a lot more in common than they thought. But will their new found friendship (if "friends" get that close...) shake things up a little too much for McKinley? _

_badass!santana_

_cheerio!quinn _

* * *

**_Seeya Saturday!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**psst.. lady times... **_

* * *

By the time we (Noah, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Brittany, Santana and I) arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. People near the door cheered when they saw Noah enter, they high fived him with way too much energy.

"Want me to get you a drink?" I asked Santana.

"Just one. I'm the driver," she explained.

"Of course," I nodded. "Coming with me?" She hummed and nodded, so the two of us made our way through the house in search of a kitchen. Santana didn't look like she could feel the buzz after one drink, there's no surprise there. After a few drinks, I was definitely feeling it. She looked at me with this amused smile, and let me drape myself on her. She told me I was adorable.

"Let's dance, Sanny," I slurred in her ear. She giggled and nodded, then let me drag her to the dance floor. My moves were dragged out and a little rough, but overall graceful. I hope.

Casandra was dancing close to us, with some guy that I don't know. She winked at Santana slyly, and that didn't get past me. "You think she's pretty, don't you!" I yelled. It was drowned out by the music, but I think she still heard me.

"No, Quinn," Santana said smoothly. Bullshit! I saw the way she looked at her!

"Yes you do!" I pouted, "She's smart and pretty and she's a better dancer than me!"

"You're the best person I've ever been with, baby," she assured me.

"You love her," I whispered. Less than a second later, angry Quinn was back, "If you like her that much, why don't you just ask her to move in with you!"

"Whoa, is everything okay?" Cassandra, who was a lot closer now, asked.

"Everything's fine," Santana shook her head.

"Screw you!" I pushed Santana, "Go ahead and be with her! I don't care!"

"You want to be with me?" Cassandra smirked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"_Hell_ no," she said. Wait? What am I doing, I love Santana. I wrapped my arms around her neck, she immediately took me in her embrace.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me, I love you," I slurred. She nodded.

"I love you too. How about we go sober you up?" She asked me. I mumbled something that she took as a_ 'Ye_s', and we started our walk back to the kitchen. We left Cassandra gaping on the dance floor- serves her right. Bitch.

"Sit," Santana patted the counter. I did what I was told. She grabbed a plastic red cup and filled it with tap water, "Drink up," she told me. I drank it, and she poured me another.

After about fifteen minutes, my mind started clearing up. Santana is scrolling through her phone, standing between my legs.

"San," I said quietly.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," I said bashfully. She chuckled.

"It's alright," she told me. I tilted her chin up with my forefinger and kissed her. As expected, the kiss got heated after a mere minute.

"Take me home," I murmured. She pulled back and looked at me, one eyebrow perked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Take me home, Santana," I said clearly. She nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

When we walked into the apartment hand in hand, we didn't bother with the lights. She stared at me while we walked through the short hallway that led to the bedroom.

"We don't have to, I know how important celibacy is to you," Santana said softly.

"I know we don't. I want to," I told her. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled me gently to the bed.

"Only if you want to." When she walked over to the dresser, I eyed her suspiciously. I smiled when she pulled out a few sticks of incense. After lighting it, she placed it in it's burner. The smell that filled the room was amazing. Finally, she joined me on the bed.

I kissed her, but it wasn't rushed. I rolled on top of her, placing the palm of my hand on it's familiar spot on her cheek. I grinded down gently, eliciting a moan from her. That was enough to make me do it again, but this time, harder. She sat up and scooted away from me. Oh no. She's changing her mind, she hated how I acted at the party, so now she's changing her mind.

"This is in the way," she growled as she unzipped the side of her dress. She easily shimmied out of it, leaving herself in plain lingerie. "I would have dressed nicer underneath if I'd known…" she mumbled.

"You're beautiful," I smiled. I turned around, and she got the hint. Her finger was warm but sent shivers down my spine when she unzipped me. I turned around and straddled her, pushing my tongue in her mouth without a pause. She flipped us over, mumbling something around '_I'm not gonna get topped during our first time_,' but I don't care as long as she touches me.

"You sure you want me to do this?" She asked as she kissed my neck. I nodded, bucking my hips up to assure her.

"Mkay," she hummed. I could feel her hand tracing downwards, she stopped at the center of my hips. I nodded when she looked at me with question, so she continued. "Is this good?"

I whimpered in response. Santana giggled. She lowered her hand, hovering just above where she was going to be. She looked at me as she lowered it, her dark eyes seemed black instead of their usual shade of brown. When she gripped my core, I let my eyes flutter shut. When she didn't move, I nodded again.

Santana made little circles on my center, through my underwear. I couldn't help the little noises I was making, or the louder noises I made when she touched a certain spot. She touched everywhere but where I needed her the most. I writhed under her, bucking my hips up to try to end her teasing.

"Off," Santana moaned. I got the picture and sat back. When I bucked my hips again, Santana hooked her fingers around both sides of my underwear. She slowly slid the thin material down, and smiled when she saw that I'd already ruined the fabric.

"Look at you," she smiled. She tossed the underwear aside. "Where do you want me?"

I just grunted and pulled her upwards into a dominating kissed. She massaged the roof of my mouth with her tongue, drawing a moan from me. When Santana pulled away and opened her eyes, I could see that her eyes weren't black. Her pupils were dilated far bigger than I'd ever seen before. I have decided that she had the sexiest bedroom eyes I've ever seen. I tilted her head back and groaned when Santana slowly made her way down to my center.

"Okay?" She asked me softly.

"Mhm," I whimpered. I shivered when Santana lightly blew. I tried to wiggle around and buck my hips, but she held me firmly. She poked her tongue out, hardly tapping my clit. She circled around where I needed her. "Santana..."

"Yes?" She replied with a devious smile.

"Mmmm.." I whined when I felt her hum against me.

"What, Quinn?" She asked. She circled my clit one last time before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh god," I cried out. I buried my fingers in Santana's hair. I felt familiar waves begin to make my body tremble. Already? "Santana!" My organsm made my jaw tremble. I've never came that fast before, but Santana was still going. She brought her fingers to my clit and rubbed little circles on it as she poked her tongue through my entrance. She moved her tongue in and out bobbing her head as she lapped the my most sensitive area. "Fuck!" I yelled when I felt the waves attack my body again. Santana came back up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, I moaned when I tasted myself on her lips.

"You curse like a sailor," Santana smiled. When I only moaned in response, she giggled. Without warning, Santana plunged a finger into me.

"San!" I whined. She didn't stop, she just watched intently. Her stare prevented me from closing my eyes again. When the waves were gone and my body stopped trembling, she stopped. She pulled the covers over us and watched me as I stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath. Finally, I turned on my side to face her.

"Hey," she smiled cheekily.

"Hi," I giggled.

I fell asleep with Santana wrapped around me, her nose pressed against the crook of my neck.

* * *

_**Santana**_

When I woke up pressed against Quinn and last nights memories came back to me, I pulled her closer with a satisfied smile. She wiggled a little bit, so I took that as a sign to wake her up. I pulled my arm from under her and gently pushed her so she'd lay flat on her back. Her nose scrunched up a little, so I continued. I straddled her hips and leaned down to kiss her. When I pulled away, she sat up so our mouths wouldn't lose contact.

"Good morning, Lucy Q," I smiled.

"G'morning," she yawned, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"I have a question," I stated.

"I have a a few answers, what's up?" She slowly opened her eyes.

"Pancakes or french toast?"

* * *

_When I walked into Noah's room, I was greeted with playful cat calls and whistles from my brothers. _

"_Nice, San!" Noah laughed, "Lookin' good."_

"_Tell me again that you're my sister," Jake smiled goofily. _

"_I'm your sister!" I yelled at him, pushing his shoulder so that he'd stumble back. I succeeded. _

"_Where's she takin' you?" Noah asked me as he tossed a fist full of popcorn in the air and attempted to catch all of it in his mouth. I shrugged. _

"_I don't know yet, she wouldn't tell me."_

"_Ooo, a surprise," Jake teased. _

"_You asshole! You know, don't you?" I glared. _

"_Noah's the one who told me!"_

"_You both know?" I yelled. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell," I called out over my shoulder as I just about sprinted down stairs to get the door. _

"_Wow," Quinn breathed out when I opened the door. _

_I smirked, "Wow yourself."_

_About twenty minutes later, we were in an empty park that was lit by street lamps. We'd laid out a blanket so that we wouldn't have to sit on the damp grass, and now Quinn was emptying a picnic basket and placing the food at the corner of the blanket. _

"_Baby tomatoes?" I asked. She lifted the small plastic container out of the box with a cheeky smile. "You would," I giggled. She poured us some apple cider, telling me that I didn't want to meet drunk Quinn yet. _

"_It's so beautiful out here tonight," she sighed. We're laying on the blanket admiring the stars. Well, she is. I'm looking at her. _

"_Isn't it?" I added. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. _

"_You're so cheesy," she giggled. _

"_You love it."_

_Silence. Oh crap. _

"_Actually, I do," she said softly. _

"_Love my cheesiness?" I asked carefully. _

"_Everything about you," she whispered._

"_I love you too," I smiled. I exhaled a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and by the slump of her shoulders, I could tell she did the same. Finally, I turned my attention to the stars above us. "See that?" I pointed, "Over there, that little cluster thats curving a little bit?" _

"_Yeah," she nodded._

_I turned my head to look at her again. "I have no idea what it's called." She laughed, and after a second I joined her. We might look kind of weird to other people. It's a little past eight, it's dark, and we're too girls just laying down laughing in a deserted park. Now ask me how much I care about how I look. Not at all. About Quinn? "A whole damn lot."_

"_What?" Quinn asked, still trying to catch her breath. _

"_Nothing," I smiled. I scooted a little closer and kissed her. "Q?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Damn it, Santana," she mumbled. _

"_What?" I sat up quickly. "What?"_

_She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. "I brought you here to ask you that."_

* * *

The party is going even better than I imagined. Quinn's eighteenth had to be the best eighteenth ever, and by the look on her face, I can tell it is. Noah's mom went to go visit her parents for the weekend, which worked out because Quinn's birthday fell on a Saturday this year. All of her closest friends, and a little more, are here to celebrate with her. She said that she hasn't seen most of them since graduation day, so this was an amazing surprise. Point for Santana.

"Wanna dance?" A sultry voice asked. Cassandra.

"Who invited you?" I asked bluntly.

"I thought it was an open invite," she countered.

"That applies to people who Quinn _likes_," I explained. I glanced at my watch. Quinn told me she was born at 1:42 in the morning, and it's 1:37. I have a few minutes to show Cassandra to the door.

"Ouch, Coach Lopez," she smirked. "Or Santana."

"Coach Lopez is fine," I assured her.

"I'm a senior now," she told me. I nodded because duh, she was a junior last year. "Which means I have a better shot at co-captain. Or maybe even just captain- we all know I'm far more talented than Kitty," she leaned in close and whispered, "and _far_ more flexible," she purred in my ear.

"Come here," I smiled the best I could. She eagerly took my hand and let me lead her to the living room.

"Dancing?" She asked.

"Uh uh," I shook my head. "That's a door, Cassandra. Go through the door."

"But-"

"Go through the door. Now," I said harshly. She huffed and mumbled something that I didn't even bother trying to hear as she stomped away, and out the door. I checked my watch. "Hey!" I called out when I saw Marley. "Have you seen Quinn?"

"Kitchen!" She told me. I nodded a _'thanks'_ and speed walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, there she was. Her short yellow skirt and white lace shirt made her look childlike, but then I see those legs and- yeah, there's nothing remotely childlike about that.

"So, a little birdy told me you'll be going to Yale at the end of summer," I heard Dreadlocks say to her. What's his name again? Justin.. John..Joey.. Jo! That's it.

"Mmm, I am," Quinn hummed.

"Well, after a year in Ohio Community College, I'll be joining you," he winked. He winked. At Quinn. Oh _hell_ no.

"I'm sure we'll be good friends," Quinn smiled.

"I'm sure you will," I said as I approached them, wrapping my arms around Quinn.

"Hey babe," she giggled.

"Hey. I don't mean to steal you away- actually I do. Come on, I wanna..._talk_ to you," I said suggestively.

"Bye Jo!" She called while we walked away. I guided her upstairs and into a deserted guestroom, then locked the door behind us.

Without a word, I pulled her close and kissed her, immediately taking her bottom lip between mine. After a few seconds, my phone alarm sounded. I sat it to play Rihanna's _Birthday Cake_ at 12:00am.

"Happy birthday, babe," I smiled against her lips, "You're eighteen."

"And you're my first adult kiss," she giggled.

"How does it feel?" I asked her as I rested my head against her.

"Like I want to go home and do adult things," she said lowly. I groaned.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Although she insisted that I don't, I have to pay Abuela back for the money she gave me to get my apartment. So, I got a job. It's summer, which means that there's a need for lifeguards at Ohio's (the absolute grand) Wata Wata Beach. The waves there are too small for my surfboards, I'd look like an idiot bringing my fancy ones to that place. Like a try hard.

It wasn't hard to get the job, not many people in Lima have experience with several Californian lifeguard jobs. Quinn likes the swimsuit, her only complaint is that it's a one piece. I started to explain the aerodynamics of it, but she just cut me off and said-

"Babe, I really don't care, I just want you to take it off."

Well, I guess I can be a few minutes late.

* * *

Quinn has been coming with me a lot over the summer to visit Abuela. She calls her Abuela too now. It's amusing to watch them interact. Quinn used to get so nervous whenever Abuela asked her something, but now she answers them with ease. Abuela's getting stronger everyday, I really think she'll be out of here soon. Noah told me not to get my hopes up, apparently she's been in and out of the hospital constantly. But I still think this time will be different.

"What are your plans, Santanita?" Abuela asked me.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at her. She and Quinn were both eyeing me intently. Both of them looking at me made me squirm in my seat.

"You can't live in Lima forever," Quinn said. "That's not who you are."

I shrugged, "Now, I'm here. That's all that matters, right?"

Abuela shook her head, "Not anymore, mija. You need to make a life for yourself."

"I'm going to New York in a month and a half," Quinn said softly. Damn it. I knew this would come up eventually.

"I know," I said nonchalantly.

"And what are you going to do, Santana? I know how much you used to love performing-"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm in Lima, and I'm staying in Lima. I'm not going to just disappear again." I've already lost Ryder, if I left again I could be risking losing Noah and Jake. I can't do that.

"What if...what if you came with me?" Quinn asked tentatively. "In theory, I mean."

"Quinn, I can't-"

"New York is a big place, San. There would be plenty of room for you to space out and do what you love to do. I've heard you sing. It's not Hollywood, but New York is one step closer." She smiled shyly, "And I'd be there. Sharing an apartment with you sounds far more appealing than staying in dorms."

"You two planned this," I stated, pointing a finger at them.

Abuela smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Yes!" Quinn cheered, "High five, Abuela!"

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

It's started. I've been dreading this moment. Packing up Quinn's things and moving them into my apartment was like, a breath of fresh air. Now, we're packing them and putting them into new boxed, and it feels like a poke in the stomach. Not a punch, a poke. An annoying little jab that happens every time I put another thing in a box.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "I picked up my old college letters."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked as she closed a box and seals it with duct tape. "Did you talk to your mom?" I shook my head.

"She wasn't home. Nothing in my room was touched. Well, it didn't look like it. The letters were in the same place, the bed was still unmade."

"What did they say?"

"I got into California State, Pacific Coast, NYDA, New York Film Academy, and San Diego state. I was waitlisted for a few others."

"Are you serious?" She gawked.

"What? It's too late now-"

"Wait lists can take up to a year, Santana! Maybe you got in!"

"I tossed the letters -"

"Where? At your mom's place?"

I shook my head, "No, in the kitchen." She got up and grabbed the waste basket, then emptied its contents on a clear space of the floor. She picked up all envelopes and put the actual trash back in, then pushed it to the side. "What are you doing?" I stood up from the floor and crossed my arms.

She took all of the papers out and let the envelopes fall to the floor. One by one, she let the papers fall. "Long Beach, waitlisted," she smiled. "Santa Cruz, waitlisted. NYADA, wait listed."

"There's a chance that I won't get in," I pointed.

"There's a chance that you will," she smiled.

"You do realize that if I don't get into NYADA, but somehow I got into Long Beach or Santa Cruz, we'd live across the country from each other."

"I know," she nodded, "but I don't want you to live you life around my schedule. We'll visit each other every break, and some weekends depending on schedules, and we'll call everyday."

"That's not the same, babe. New York is at least somewhat close. My family is here. Please, just stop pushing it, okay?" I asked. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Good," I smiled. "Can we please get out of here? I'm tired of boxes."

* * *

_**Quinn**_

_**Three Weeks Later**_

Our apartment is a mess.

It doesn't seem to matter how much I try to clean, it'll always look like a cluttered mix of evening dresses, short skirts, and cardboard boxes. With the occasional undergarment on the kitchen floor. I have a week and three days until it's time for me to leave for NYU. Although it's not the college of my choice, I have to say, I'm excited. But, the thought of leaving Santana for weeks at a time is depressing. Everytime we visit Abuela, she tells her that she's still thinking about it. I respect that fact that she doesn't want me to push the subject, but I'd like to know if I'm going to get squeezed in a dorm last minute or if I'm living with my girlfriend- I prefer the latter. I can't imagine waking up without Santana.

Actually, I kind of can. She's been going on morning jogs, so I've gotten a little more used to waking up with one side of the bed cold and empty. It hurts, but I haven't asked about it. I don't want to come off as clingy, but I also want to spend as much time as I can with her before I move. Now, I'm making her some sunny side up eggs and toast for when she gets back.

As if on cue, she walks through the front door wearing her cheer coach outfit (minus the whistle), mumbling a, "Hey babe," as she sits down at the two-chaired table in our kitchen. Just in time for the toast to pop up.

"Hey," I smiled warmly. I placed her plate in front of her, along with a tall glass of water, then sat down beside her and started reading my magazine.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked.

"I ate a while ago," I told her without looking up. She nodded, then went back to silently eating. "So," I started, "I was talking to Marley, she and Noah want to start dating again. She wants to try a double date, do you want to go?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Just let me know when."

"Alright." Silence again. To her, it's probably just a regular, settling kind of silence. It feels like I'm suffocating. It's never felt like this with Santana. "Are we okay?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know. It just...feels different."

She got up and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck as soon as she was stable. She smiled softly, it was more relaxed than I'd seen it in days. "Of course we're okay," she told me. "I love you, and you love me. That's okay."

"Are you sure?"

She pecked my lips and pressed her forehead against mine. "Positive."

* * *

_**So... a lil bit of jealous Quinn and Santana. **_

**_Let me know what you think, do you think Santana made the right choice by declining Quinn's offer?_**

**_Seeya Tomorrow (:_**


	9. Chapter 9

"You ladies look stunning," Jake said kindly. He gave Marley a rose, how sweet. "Especially you," he winked. She blushed and looked away. "Let's get in there. I reserved our table." He held the door open for all of us. Santana looks happy to be here, it is Breadsticks afterall.

When the waiter came, I ordered for Santana and I, that made her smile. We've been here about five times, I'd be disappointed in myself if I _didn't_ have her order memorised.

Conversation at our table was light, we mostly just listened to Jake and Marley's plan for senior year. Jake was going to become the new wide receiver for Mckinley, and Kitty finally convinced Marley to try out for cheer. She didn't seem like the type, but she has the look for sure. I just hope that Sue doesn't swipe her innocent and sweet nature.

"What about you?" Marley asked Santana. "Are you really moving to New York with Quinn?"

"Who told you that?" Santana snapped. I winced; I knew we weren't really okay. I'm trying to find stability, but everything is shaking.

"I did," Jake scrunched his eyebrows. "Abuela told Noah and I that you told her you were moving."

"Well, it's none of your business. I'd like everyone to just get off of my case. Just a little. 'Preciate it." After that, no one brought up New York, or plans, or anything like that. Santana's reaction made me more curious than ever. I have to know.

I'm leaving in seven days.

* * *

The ride home is silent. The only sounds are the gentle taps of the rain against the roof of Santana's van, and the soft voice of some radio talk show host that I like to listen to sometimes. Santana told me that she wasn't feeling well, so I'm driving. It's Friday night, so traffic is pretty slow. It's weird, I used to love sitting in the car with just Santana, but now… I just want to get home as soon as possible.

"Just say it," she mumbled.

I glanced at her, "What?"

"You've been thinking about something all day. Just say it," she told me.

"Why are you acting like this?" I blurted.

"Acting like what?"

I sighed. "_This_. Like everything is okay. Like I'm not moving in a week. Like we both know exactly where we stand-"

"I do know where I stand!"

"Well I don't, so please, enlighten me!" My voice cracked. She didn't answer. Instead, she just let out a breath and laid her head on the window. "Santana. In a few days, I'll be putting my things in a cab-"

"Quinn-"

"Telling the driver to take me to the train station-"

"Listen to me-"

"And taking that train to New York. Am I doing that with or without you?" I asked. I looked at her, but she had her eyes trained on the window. "Which is it?"

"I'm not leaving Ohio, okay?" She yelled. "I didn't know how to tell you, because every time you ask, you have this hopeful look on your face. I'm staying _here_."

"Santana-"

"No! Don't you dare try to make me feel bad about this! You had absolutely no right to go behind my back and plan a guilt trip with my abuela. _My_ abuela," she said softly, "My future is my choice, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop dictating everything and just let me handle it."

"I just think that you'd be wasting your life here, and-"

"Oh fuck this," Santana grumbled. I stopped the car at a red light, so she slipped out.

"Santana!" I called after her. "Santana, come back!" She didn't even turn around. "Damn it." I followed her to a bar, she was already inside by the time I found parking.

* * *

The bar is crowded and musty. I ignore the catcalls and whistles as I look for Santana, and find her seated on a stool. The bartender hands her a small glass of what I assume is Vodka.

"She's underage," I comment. It's true. Santana is turning twenty this year. Soon, actually.

"I know," he nodded.

"You can't serve alcohol to people under the age of twenty one, I could get your licence-"

"Jesus, Quinn," Santana groaned. "It's water. I'm not _stupid_, I can make my own decisions." The bartender chuckled.

"Lemme know if you need anything else, darlin," he winked.

"Thanks, Scott," Santana nodded. I sat next to her quietly as she sipped her water.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Again, Santana only nodded.

"I know."

"Will you let me drive you home?"

"No," she said. My shoulders slumped. "You go. I'll get there soon."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"I'm really not in the mood, Quinn. Please," her voice was soft. She sounded hurt, I hate to believe that I caused that. I bit my lip.

"Okay," I said flatly.

"On the house," Scott smiled cheekily as he slid a giant cookie on a plate towards us.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled as I slid out of the stool, then started towards the door. I walked slowly and listened carefully, just in case Santana changed her mind and called me back. She didn't.

* * *

I'm woken up by the sound of someone stumbling through the bedroom door. Immediately, I sat up and clicked on the light to see who it was. Santana stood in front of the bed, she was sliding down her dress.

"How did you get home?" I asked her.

"Noah," she mumbled, "I called him." Her words were slurred together. Damn, Scott the bartender.

"That's good," I smiled.

"Glad you approve," she said sarcastically. I guess I deserved that. I layed back down and closed my eyes. We can have a conversation like adults tomorrow. When she's sober. I felt her crawl into bed. She stayed on one side for a while. Then, she scooted closer to me and pressed her front against my back. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, and the soft tickle of her breath against my neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice vibrated against my skin.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"We'll be better."

I didn't respond. I don't know what to say.

"I love you, Quinn," she said lowly.

"I love you too."

* * *

"_Doesn't matter. I'm leaving in about twenty minutes- are you coming with me?"_

_I looked at her and cut my eyes. "How do I know you're not just trying to kidnap me?"_

_She shrugged. "You don't. I'm going up to my room to pack. Then I'm getting in my car and driving to the Gas station. Am I doing that with or without you?"_

* * *

I woke up still wrapped in Santana's arms. It's been awhile since this has happened. I remember that she came home drunk last night, so she'll probably feel it when she wakes up. As gently as possible, I escape from her grip and tiptoe out of the room. I grab her two Aspirins and pour some tap water in a glass, then quietly set it down on the nightstand next to the bed. Then, I go back to the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

When I'm on the second egg, I hear Santana come out of the room. Without a word, she hugs me from behind, planting a smile on my lips.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I know," I nodded, "I am too." She hummed and kissed my neck, then slowly let go. I missed her warmth almost immediately. When I turned to face her, I saw that she was wearing my robe.

"You know, your hair is getting pretty long," she commented after a few seconds. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it is."

"I like it."

* * *

Today, I woke up to waffles in bed. Tomorrow, I leave for New York. Santana has taken the last few days off from work, "What are they going to do, fire me? Summers almost over," she said with a fickle smile. I'm not complaining. I love spending time with her.

"Can I take this?" I asked her while I tugged gently on the hem of her light purple v-neck. We're sitting on the couch watching some reality TV show she likes, and her legs are resting over mine like they always do.

"Sure," she smiled. We've already decided that she'll be dropping me off at the train station instead of me taking a taxi. At first, she insisted on going all the way to New York and helping me move into my dorm, but I told her it wasn't necessary. She's visiting the first weekend anyway. "One day, we'll have one of these shows," she said dreamily.

"I can see that," I nodded.

"So," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I've planned out today."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "Your Goodbye Party was great, but now I get you all to myself."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"A little sum'n sum'n," she smiled coyly.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," I giggled. She gasped when one of the ladies slapped her '_best friend_' on the TV show.

"You _bitch_!" Santana yelled angrily at the screen.

"You tell her, babe," I laughed.

* * *

I'm sitting on the bed, waiting on Santana to get out of the bathroom. Today, she took me to the store to buy Guardians of the Galaxy on DVD, "I remember how much you liked it when we went to go see it," she told me while we waited in the check out. Then she leaned in a little closer and whispered, "And we kissed for the first time in that theater." She bought a big jar of Red Vines for us too.

Then, we stopped by Breadsticks to pick up her order. "First date," she stated as we walked in. If there's anyone who can make me swoon with two words, it's Santana. We watched the movie cuddled close, the Red Vines secured safely between my legs, the Breadsticks were long gone. I was just as captivated in the movie as I was the first time I saw it, and Santana was just as bored. She spent most of it stealing kisses that I gladly gave, and gently hitting Red Vines against my lips, laughing when I failed to catch them between my teeth. Today has been perfect.

"Ready?" She called from the bathroom.

"Born ready!" I laughed.

"Someones eager," she teased. Slowly but surely, the bathroom door opened. "When we went to Target," she said, "I asked you if I should buy this and drive you home in it." On her hip, I saw a small drawing of a rose. It's a delicate, light tattoo, I'm not surprised that I haven't noticed before.

"And I told you that you'd get cold," I smiled. She laughed. I eyed her, taking in every curve, every decoration in the lacy fabric, and then her cheeky smile. "I am so happy you bought it anyway."

"I thought you would be," she swayed her hips as she walked towards me.

* * *

**_A/N- Thank you for the reviews, guys. You're awesome (:_**

**_psst... lady times in the next chapter. _**

**_seeya Wednesday!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, it's been a while. BUT speedy updates to come. As for my other stories... we'll see. For those of you who are actually reading this, tell me in a review or in a PM which of my stories you'd like to see updated, and I'll try. I'm doing this with my least popular story, this one, mostly just to see who'd actually suggest something. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

"As happy I am that you have that on-"

"One step ahead of you," she rasped. A mere three seconds later, the lingerie was falling to the floor. I hardly had time to process it before she was crawling on top of me. With her thighs in between mine, I was pretty sure I was in Heaven. Or, given my life choices, as close as I'd get. She bucked her hips down, drawing out a moan that she muffled with her lips.

With determination, she sat up and pulled my underwear down, then effortlessly undid my bra in under a second.

This time, she placed herself at an angle that made our cores touch. I moaned at the contact, but she wasted no time. She grinded with purpose; quickly and efficiently. I panted her name out like a mantra, repeating it with every stroke she made. She whimpered when I lifted my hips up to match her, encouraging me to keep going.

It ended too soon when I felt the familiar waves take over my body, and I could tell by her trembling that she was close to. That's when I heard something that didn't sound like her usual moan. In fact, it didn't sound like a moan at all. I forced my eyes open, and saw that Santana's were screwed shut, but one tear streamed down her cheek. Part of me wanted to stop her, but she looked determined. She grinded down like she needed it. After I came, she was still going. Then, she collapsed on top of me. She rolled off, then I took her in my arms.

"I really don't want you to go," she admitted quietly.

I sighed, "I don't want to leave you."

"You have to."

"It's not forever," I told her.

"It's going to feel like it," she grumbled. I pulled her even closer.

"_We're_ forever," I said sternly. "Not the distance."

"I love you, Quinn."

* * *

_**Santana**_

So this is how it felt to my brothers when I left. She's not even gone yet, but I have this feeling in my stomach and I really, _really_ want it to go away. This morning was quiet. We spent most of it just being close to each other, neither of us knew what to say really. Her clothes and favorite items are packed away in my van. This apartment looks awful without her things.

"San," she said softly, "it's time to go."

I've decided that I hate every season other than Summer. Summer is nice, it's warm, it's free, and Quinn didn't have to go to college. Now, Summer is over, and she's leaving. "Let's go," I smiled as kindly as I could.

"This is so… weird," she stated once she was buckled in.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

"It's like Graduation day, kind of," she continued, "a life changing day."

"Feels like it," I smiled weakly. She reached over and rested her hand on my thigh. I'm wearing shorts today, so the goosebumps she gave me were obvious. When we got to the station, she pulled in her two suitcases, while I tried my best with the two boxed stacked on top of each other.

"It should be here in ten," she stated. I sat the boxes down and pulled her close, burying my face in the crook of her neck. "San."

She pulled back after a few minutes, a hurt smile on her lips. "Next weekend. Then a month."

"One visit at a time," I chuckled. "We'll be okay." She pressed her lips against mine, ran her fingers through my hair and made my beanie fall off my my head. I didn't even think about picking it up when she snaked her tongue through my lips.

"San.." She hummed after a few minutes. "I have to-"

"Not yet," I mumbled against her lips. When we pulled away, she looked at me for a second before checking her watch.

"Any minute now," she told me. Then, the train's loud noises filled the station. I picked up her boxes and silently helped her board the train. She hugged me quickly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Saturday?"

I stepped off of the train. "I'll see you then," I smiled.

* * *

_**Six Months Later**_

Noah invited me over today, obviously for a party. Today is my twentieth birthday, but my girlfriend isn't here to celebrate with me. Apparently she has a big test on Monday and can't afford to come visit. That's fine, I guess. I mean, there's nothing I can do about it. I haven't seen her in two months, neither of us could visit the other. We call and video chat pretty often, and I guess that's enough.

The party passed in a blur, a fuzzy mix of friends, alcohol, and getting soaked in the pool. I stumbled into my apartment and was greeted by Delta (the dog Noah got me about a month ago). Something about me moping around when I'm not at work, needing a distraction.

Wait, Delta grew. She's a big dog, but not this big.

"Who are you?" I asked the thing that was looking at me with it's arms crossed. It's giggle was familiar, and contagious.

"Are you a little drunk, babe?"

"Quinnie?" I smiled.

"You really thought I'd miss your birthday?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

_**Summer**_

"Torture," I shook my head with a pout. I watched Quinn get dressed for the kid's (Marley, Jake, and Kitty's) celebration dinner, which Quinn deemed me too sick to go to. I may or may not have gotten a cold after our impromptu night swim.

"Sorry, babe. The next one, maybe," she told me as she slipped her heels on.

"Torture," I repeated when she kissed my forehead.

"I love you," she sang.

"Love you too," I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back early," she promised.

"You better be," I pointed, "Who else will take care of me?"

"I'll always take care of you," she kissed my cheek. "And I would kiss you, if I didn't think I'd-"

"Yeah yeah, I know," I chuckled. "Go. Have fun."

"I'll be back before you can miss me," she smiled cheekily.

"Too late." As soon as she closed the door behind her, I started coughing uncontrollably.

* * *

_**Quinn**_

"How does it feel?" I asked them, "To be seniors, I mean."

"I am so ready," Kitty smiled, "Now that Cassandra has graduated, I can finally take my rightful spot as captain. I can't believe she convinced Sue to let her take over."

"Santana told me," I frowned. "She tried."

"I know she did. But now, it's mine. Which means: cheer scholarship, here I come!" She cheered. We joined her, filling the already noisy restaurant with hoots and hollers.

"Man, this is gonna be a good year," Jake clapped.

"And a kick ass summer!" Ryder added. Conversation continued through the table, each one similar to the one happening next to it. All of it was about how exciting their senior year would be. My first year in college was amazing- I majored in English and minored in Linguistics. The only flaw- a fatal one- was that I spent so much time away from Santana. Now, when we're not working, we get to spend as much time together as we'd like.

"Long time no see," someone said from behind me. I turned and saw a familiar face smiling at me. He wore a waiter's uniform, and had gorgeous hazel eyes. And long dreadlocks. "My name is Joseph, and I'll be waiting on you today."

"Joseph," I smiled.

"Quinn Fabray," he grinned.

"How have you been?" I asked him as I stood up to give him a hug.

"I've been pushing through," he shrugged. "But, New York should prepare itself."

"And why is that?" I giggled.

"Starting next semester, I will officially be a student at the one and only: New York University." He said this proudly, his chin held high.

"Maybe we'll have some classes. I'll show you where all of the best coffee shops are," I told him.

"I'd really like that," he said sincerely. We just looked at each other until Kitty cleared her throat. Um. That was...weird. "What can I get for you?"

"I don't know," Kitty hummed. She looked at me. "What does your girl friend usually get?" Jo shifted uncomfortably, but his smile never left. "Santana _loves_ this place."

"You guys are still..uh.."

"We are," I nodded. He cleared his throat.

"May I start you off with any drinks?"

* * *

Santana came home in her usual jump suit over her swimsuit, her hair was wavy from being wet, and her eyes were tired.

"I stopped by the hospital," she said as she took off her jacket.

"How's abuela doing?" I ask her from my seat on the bed.

"Really good, actually. My father says he thinks she may be ready to go home."

"Santana, that's great!"

"I know," she smiled, "It's been a year. I can't imagine what that must have been like for her."

"Where will she be staying?"

"She wants to go back to her place. I'm not sure if that's the best idea...but she's so damn stubborn," she grumbled. I giggled.

"So that's where _you_ got it from!"

"Oh, ha-ha," she rolled her eyes before sitting on my lap and pecking my lips.

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if you'll miss Delta more that you'll miss me," Santana pouted as I pet her German Shepherd.

"I will," I teased.

"Hey!"

"You know that's not true," I smiled. I glanced at the microwave's clock, the groaned. "My train leaves in ten."

"I'm getting real sick of these goodbyes," she grumbled.

"I am too. You know, if you came-"

"Quinn," she pointed at me. I put my hands up in mock defeat.

"Had to try," I shrugged.

* * *

_**The next update will be longer. Seeya soon. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for all of the reviews. My apologies to those of you who were upset because of how short the last chapter was, and how there was no smut. I suck at it, but it's in this chapter c:**_

After a year of college under my belt, I suppose you could say I've grown accustomed to my new life. My first class isn't until nine, so that gives me time to get up and go for a morning jog, then come home (to my dorm) and eat, then shower. My roommate doesn't talk very much. Last year, I became good friends with Isabel, but that was her last year here. Now, I'm roomed with a girl named Harmony. She's always there on her side of the bed, with her headphones on. I have no idea what she listens to, but she bobs her head softly to the music.

Today's jog is a little more difficult than yesterday's. I slept funny last night, so my arm is sore. It hurts everytime I move it. When I stopped to tie my shoe, it was a little unsettling when someone sat beside me on the bench. I smiled when I looked up and saw Jo.

"Hey stranger," he smiled.

"You're here! I would hug you, but I'm kind of sweaty," I admitted.

"I feel like I should ask you something cheesy, like, '_Come here often?_' You seem like the jogger type," he told me.

"And what does that mean?" I stood up once my shoe was successfully tied.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "you look in shape."

"Well, thank you," I smiled.

"Any time," he winked. I remember dating him sophomore year. He was always so sweet. "So, how long do you normally run?"

"I try to do at least two miles a morning."

"Looks like I've found a workout buddy," he stood up and started to jog away. "Coming?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" I laughed softly and caught up to him.

* * *

_**November**_

"Jo! If you move any slower, I _will_ leave you!" I yelled at him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he shook his head with a small smile on his lips. He pulled his suitcase a little faster to catch up with me. "I've told you a million times-"

"Thanksgiving isn't your thing anymore, I _know_. But would you rather be stuck in your dorm for a week while school is out and everyone else is leaving?" I asked, tugging my own bag alongside him.

"It'll be different," he mumbled. "I doubt I'd get bored. We're in New York for heaven's sake," he glanced at me, "I don't know if you've heard, but the nightlife here is incredible."

"I may have heard that once or twice, but you have friends in Lima you miss you! Plus, you'd totally miss me while I'm gone," I shrugged cockily.

"Oh the ever modest Quinn Fabray," he chuckled. "Alright, you have me there."

"You won't regret it, trust me," I said as I walked ahead of him a little bit to go down concrete steps to the subway.

I heard him say, "I know I won't." I didn't see him eye me as he followed me down.

* * *

"So, you invited your _ex_ to our thanksgiving dinner?" Santana asked with an arched brow. I wouldn't have minded the question at all- but Jo s standing right next to me.

"My friend," I corrected.

"Who is your ex," Santana pointed. Jo, the trooper, is standing there looking at anything but Santana.

"Yes, babe," I sighed.

She looked him up and down, then rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. "_Why_?"

"Because he's my friend-"

"Look, if you're not cool with me being here, it's chill. I can find someplace else to go, it's just a week anyway."

"And you were planning on staying with Quinn?" She fired back. I was not planning on inviting him into our apartment. That would be way too far.

"Well-"

"No," I told Santana. "He was going to stay with a relative, join us for dinner, maybe we'd go out a few nights as a group- school is stressful, Santana. Everyone needs a break every once in a while."

She stood there for a few seconds. Her shoulders her squared and her jaw was clenched. "Fine," she said, cutting through the painfully awkward silence. "But make no mistake, Bob Marley. She's mine."

* * *

"I've missed you," Santana purred in my ear. Her tone sent shivers down my spine. "And I hate that you brought shit locks with you," before I knew it, she'd pushed me down onto the bed and was hovering over me.

"H-he would have been on campus for the holi-"

She pressed her mouth hard against mine. "Don't defend him. Not in here. And not when I'm in charge." With the last word, she rolled her hips.

"Sorry-"

"You bring him here, with that cute little smile, and you just _know_ that I won't say no. Don't you?" She'd moved on to kissing my neck, sucking exactly where she knew it would affect me the most. "Say it."

"I knew," I groaned.

I could feel her hand moving lower, until it was just tracing back and forth, right over the top of my underwear.

"Y-you're going to drive me _insane_," I moaned. I felt the vibration of her laughter against my neck. Something told me she knew exactly what she was doing. "_Santana_."

"You know," her hand went the slightest bit further, "the only thing that could make this even better would be the ex boyfriend."

"What?"

"Not a threesome. I don't share. I want him to hear this," over my underwear, she finally touched where I needed her to. One, long, simple touch. I whimpered, but bit my tongue. "And know that it was me who made you make that noise. Not him."

"Just you, Santana," I stuttered out.

"That's right," she sung. She pushed my underwear to the side. I watched her intently as she slowly made circles on my clit, hoping that she wasn't mad enough to start and not finish. As if she could read my mind, her movements came to an abrupt end. She pulled away and sat up.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," she said, a smirk rested on her lips.

"Santana, I swear, if you don't-" she leaned down and kissed my neck again, drowning out the rest of my sentence effortlessly. Her hand rested over my center, so I bucked my hips up. Without warning, she pushed my panties to the side again and put one finger inside. I moaned, and as always, it spurred her on.

"Don't ever pull something like this again," she hissed.

"I won-" I felt another finger and whimpered. "_San_!" I bucked my hips upward and she wiggled and curled her fingers inside of me.

"I don't want to see him, ever."

"You won't," I assured her.

"Good." She used her thumb to massage my clit, and sent me over the edge.

I liked possessive Santana. Seeing this side of her makes it even harder to know that I'll be going back to NYU in just two short weeks.

* * *

_**February**_

I can only see Santana in person once this month. We've already used it. Money got a little tight since Sue paid her less because of the new cheer uniforms that had to be ordered, but Valentine's day was amazing. We walked around central park, I took her to my favorite restaurant out here, then we stayed the night at a hotel. Needles to say, it was perfect.

She's still a little sketchy when it comes to Jo, but that's harmless. What happened between us was years ago. Every now and then I feel a little something, but only when I'm missing Santana. He doesn't know that I feel that, and nothing has happened. Besides, who would I hang out with? Harmony? No thanks.

I wish that I could afford another trip for Santana, I have this award ceremony for English- I'm a sophomore. The Walter Stockings award is a big deal, usually only given to juniors and seniors. I'm the only one of my class this year to receive it. San gave me a choice- Valentine's day or my award ceremony.

Jo is winning an award too, so he offered to accompany me. "_It's no WS, but the Young Writers award is pretty rad too, right?_" He smiled cheekily. Of course I said yes, and there wasn't even a need to explain that it would be just as friends. That's a given.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," I looked down at my dress. It was a plain navy blue with a white belt around my waist. "I just have to grab my purse and we can go." I opened the door a little wider for him to step in. When he did, I gestured towards the couch, "I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time," he told me. I smiled with a small grin, then went to my room where Harmony was sitting with her legs crossed and headphones in. As usual. After a few seconds of me rummaging through my things, I finally found the matching hand bag I was looking for.

"Ready?" I asked Jo once I was in the living room. He stood from the couch and straightened his suit. I have to admit, he cleans up very well.

"Yes I am," he replied. He opened the door for me, then I locked it behind us.

* * *

_**Santana**_

I can't wipe the smile off of my face. It didn't even fade when I tripped a little outside (I recovered smoothly, of course.) I walked down the familiar path of NYU's hallways to find Quinn's dorm. She's going to be so surprised. I got all dressed up to take her to her award ceremony, hope I'm not too late. She said it starts at eight, and it's only seven forty.

"Is Quinn here?" I asked her roommate when she answered the door. I frowned when she shook her head.

"Sorry, Santana. She left a while ago with some guy for her awa-"

"Guy?" I deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I didn't stutter."

"Who was he?" I tossed my dufflebag that had one night's and day's outfits in it into the dorm, then crossed my arms.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Some guy with dreadlocks."

"Oh _hell_ no," I mumbled. "Where is the award ceremony?"

* * *

_**Quinn**_

"Seriously, Q. I'm so proud of you," Jo beamed as he took a picture of my posing with my trophy. I set it down on the table. "I'll send this to you later. You really do look great tonight."

"Thank you. This whole thing is just unbelieveable!" I laughed.

"Tell me about it," he said softly. I looked around at the different types of people in the room. Some were quiet and modest, others were drinking away, clearly proud of their accomplishments. When I looked back at Jo, he was still looking at me.

"What?" I giggled uncomfortably. He scooted his chair a little closer. Then, he looked down and took a breath. When he looked back up at me, his cheeky smile was replaced with a nervous one.

"I miss you, Quinn," he told me.

"We spend time together almost everyday.." I said carefully. He shook his head.

"No, I miss you. Having you. Being able to hold your hand, to be the first one you come to, and the last person you talk to before you fall asleep-"

"Jo," I shook my head.

"And falling asleep on the phone with you, and hearing your sleepy voice first thing in the morning-"

"Joseph-" I said a little louder. That didn't stop him from continuing.

"Sharing our passion of language and english, and when I didn't particularly know how to form the words to let you know exactly how felt, I'd kiss you. I miss that. I miss us," he took a breath. "I know it was years ago. I know we were young and immature- but we still are. We're still the same people. We could be great, Quinn."

"Even if I wanted to, which -I'm sorry- I don't, I couldn't. I have a girlfriend, Joseph. I love Santana. What we had was puppy love," I said gently.

"A year. A year of puppy love, and I'm still in it. I wanted to ask you to prom, I really did- but then Noah went on and on about how conflicted he was about it. He wanted to go with you, so I'd look like a bad person and- Quinn, please. I know you still feel it too."

"No," I shook my head firmly, "I don't."

Before I could process anything, his lips were on mine.

sorry im not good at smut and sorry i promise there will be **no Jo/Quinn smut.****Gimme Warmth's update is about halfway through. **

**May I repeat, no Jo/ Quinn smut. None. Zip. Nada. I don't like the pairing either, but I figured since I didn't like it, you guys wouldn't like it. I wanted yo guys to feel something, so if you're angry about what he did, or what might happen: that's the point. I hate it too, that's why I did it. Okay, now I sound redundant. So, I'll leave with this: none of my stories will be abandoned, and they are all QUINNTANA END GAME. **Okie dokie, see you soon.


End file.
